The hidden Moonlight
by Ayra Valentine
Summary: Um ano após os acontecimentos de FFVII Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent e Shelke encontram um antigo esconderijo dos Tsviets, próximo à Midgard. E algo que deveria estar destruído surgiu diante de Shelke, mudando a vida deles completamente.
1. Discovery

_É aí! Depois de muito tempo sem escrever, resolvi fazer uma fic de Final Fantasy, afinal o meu vício no game voltou pra valer. Esta será uma fic um pouco mais séria, mas claro... no meio sempre terá alguém fazendo palhaçada XD Já que eu adoro transformar personagens frios em bobos mesmo... Ah, já avisando! Terão pelo menos umas cinco personagens novas, então não será tudo original do game. Enfim, boa leitura!_

-x-x-x-

**Jessie's Ghost - Note 01**

-Outubro, um ano após o confronto entre WRO e Deepground/Tsviets.-

Tudo havia acabado. Após a derrota dos Tsviets tudo voltou para o seu devido lugar, Omega e Chaos também voltaram para seu lugar, voltaram para a terra. Vincent Valentine podia ficar mais tranqüilo agora e a única coisa que fazia referente a isso eram pesquisas sobre a Shinra e os Deepground e explorações nos lugares que freqüentavam, sendo mais claro, seus esconderijos. Com Shelke ao lado da equipe durante as investigações as coisas se tornavam bem mais fáceis, pois ela conhecia cada lugar e cada detalhe do local onde permaneceu anos prisioneira e foi obrigada a se tornar uma Deepground Soldier desde seus nove anos de idade.

De fato, Vincent demorou muito tempo para conseguir ver aquele homem destruído, Hojo. O ódio mortal que ele guardava por aquela pessoa, se é que pode-se chamar aquilo de pessoa a cada dia aumentava mais, e o seu forte desejo de vê-lo morto crescia também. Infelizmente coisas que o envolviam o acompanharam até o final da batalha que aconteceu no ano passado, mas agora tudo estava bem.

Ele nunca havia visto os AVALANCHE tão unidos, e sempre preferiu se isolar ou quase não falar nada, mas a verdade é que com eles ele se sentia parte da equipe como nunca, se sentia o que eles dizem que ele era: um grande amigo. E Shelke, agora como companheira, as coisas iam bem, afinal ela tem um modo de pensar e ver as coisas como Vincent. De certa forma, ele ainda enxergava um certo mistério em seus olhos, mas aos poucos talvez isso tudo é esquecido, não foi pouco tudo o que aconteceu com ela durante o tempo em que ficou entre os Tsviets, ela era uma pessoa fria, e assim que redescobriu o coração que possuía, foi difícil voltar ao normal, mas Shalua os ajudou a lhe mostrar isso. E Shalua, onde pode estar? Será que está viva? Vincent as vezes pensava muito nela e em tudo o que ela fez por ele e pela irmã. Resolvi registrar tudo o que aconteceu por que acredito que no futuro isso poderá ser útil para alguma coisa, ou talvez para nada, talvez para Vincent seja. Talvez ele queira ler isso daqui alguns anos quando todos os seus amigos estiverem mortos, e aí quando conhecer mais pessoas... pessoas completamente diferentes deles, mas que de repente podem se tornar amigos seus também, ele pode ler isto aqui novamente e se lembrar de todos eles. Eu não sou tão importante assim, e hoje em dia ninguém precisa mais de mim, então eu posso descansar. Resolvi acompanhar essa história toda de perto.

-x-

Bem, aquele dia havia dado a eles muitas surpresas. Vincent realmente ficou surpreso com tudo o que aconteceu, pois quando você menos imagina acontecem coisas que ninguém esperava! E foi o que aconteceu quando ele e Shelke encontraram um dos esconderijos principais dos Tsviets...

O local? Não sei exatamente dizer agora, já estavam andando por horas e já estavam quase desistindo da busca debaixo daquele sol forte. A única informação que tinham sobre o esconderijo era que ficava entre as montanhas, próximo de Midgard, então a dupla começou a procurar desesperadamente, sem prestar atenção para que lado estavam indo. Shelke não

parecia muito bem aquele dia, ela estava preocupada com algo e quando ele falava com ela, ela desviava seu olhar do dele, como se em seus olhos algo estivesse escondido, prestes a ser descoberto. E foi aí que perdida com seus pensamentos, acabou perdendo o equilíbrio ao pisar em uma pedra e caiu no chão, se apoiando com as mãos. Vincent correu até ela e a puxou pelo braço, deixando-a de pé novamente. A lateral de seu rosto sangrava um pouco, pois havia esfolado na pedra que estava diante dela.

-O que houve com você? Está estranha hoje. –Ele disse, se certificando de que ela estava "equilibrada".

-Nada, Vincent... É o calor, só isso. –Ela respondeu imediatamente.

Ele buscou seus olhos com os dele, mas ela insistia em desviar-se daqueles olhos avermelhados.

-Olhe para mim. –Ele disse rigidamente enquanto apertava seu braço esquerdo com mais força. Ela hesitou um pouco e logo após um longo suspiro, o encarou. –Está me escondendo alguma coisa, Shelke?

-Não. Eu estou bem, já disse que é o calor. – Ela olhava para ele enquanto respondia, como se tivesse arrumado forças para mentir e enfim enfrentar seus olhos. –Veja, graças a minha queda encontramos a entrada do esconderijo. Quer ir na frente?

A forma com que ela mudou de assunto só o deixava mais certo de que ela escondia algo. Desviou o olhar dela e viu que realmente estavam próximos à entrada do esconderijo. Vincent largou seu braço e seguiu rumo à entrada, sem dizer nada. Ela logo o acompanhou em passos rápidos.

A entrada era semelhante a de uma caverna, era como um túnel escuro e estreito debaixo de uma pedra cheia de musgo. O interior do túnel era molhado, as rochas também estavam cobertas por musgo e haviam restos de plantas e teias de aranha pelo caminho. Vincent precisou andar encurvado para frente para conseguir caminhar lá dentro até que finalmente chegaram em uma parte onde puderam ficar em pé normalmente, no mesmo instante se depararam com uma porta azul-escuro, com linhas desenhadas de luzes azul-claro. Ele olhou para Shelke e ela já sabia o que fazer.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, ela tomou a frente e se aproximou da porta, abrindo uma pequena janela ao lado da porta onde um teclado era iluminado por luzes azuis e brancas, e como ela fez parte dos Tsviets no passado, sabia as senhas dos esconderijos e dos computadores que eles usavam. Assim que digitou a senha e marcou sua impressão digital do dedo polegar na pequena tela acima do teclado, a porta se abriu lentamente correndo para a direita. No mesmo instante ela puxou seus sabres e os manteve apontados para frente, Vincent também puxou a Cerberus e se preparou para a invasão. De fato tudo havia acabado, e não havia possibilidade alguma de serem atacados por alguém, mas de um local abandonado por um ano pode-se esperar tudo: Desde bagunça e poeira até animais perigosos e venenosos. Ele a fitou e ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, era hora de entrar. Logo em seus primeiros passos já do lado de dentro do esconderijo, Vincent percebeu que pisava em vidro quebrado, à sua esquerda, haviam várias cadeiras, duas mesas e papéis jogados pelo chão, tudo quebrado e revirado, os ratos se divertiam com os papéis e correram ao perceber que estavam perto, havia luz no local, mas estava quase cedendo, pois piscava a todo momento e podia-se ouvir que algo provocava curto-circuito na rede elétrica. O local estava uma verdadeira bagunça e todos os computadores pareciam estar quebrados, talvez não conseguiriam obter alguma informação deles. Aquele cômodo até que era grande, e no meio daquela desordem toda, havia lá na frente á direita um corredor escuro, provavelmente ele os levaria para as outras partes do esconderijo. Ele acenou

com a mão para Shelke para que ela o acompanhasse.

Já no corredor, as luzes ainda piscavam fracamente, mas passavam mais tempo apagadas do que acesas com o pouco de força que ainda lhes restava. No final do corredor, havia uma escada de ferro que dava acesso aos andares de cima, ele parou na frente da escada e viu que haviam muitas salas aparentemente pequenas e fechadas com portas automáticas do terceiro andar em diante e que o segundo andar era composto por salas grandes e abertas como no local da entrada. Subiram em silêncio e puderam ver também que aquelas salas pequenas ficavam apenas do lado esquerdo, e que do lado direito havia outro corredor, mas este já estava completamente escuro e não conseguiram ver para onde levaria. Subiram as primeiras escadas e foram direto para o lado direito, onde as salas eram abertas e grandes. Os corredores das escadas também eram feitos de grades de ferro, e alguns locais estavam quebrados e fracos, e foi então que Shelke, caminhando sem prestar atenção, afundou o pé em uma grade e ela se quebrou. Ela se segurou na grade que estava prestes a cair e ficou pendurada.

-Shelke! –Vincent disse alto. De fato, havia se assustado. Estavam apenas no primeiro andar, mas aquela escada era muito alta, se ela caísse poderia morrer, ainda mais que ela estava tão desatenciosa...

-Não vou agüentar muito! –Ela fechou os olhos e seus dedos começaram a sangrar devido a força com que ela apertava a grade. Ele apoiou um dos seus pés na parte de baixo do corre-mão e alcançou seus braços, puxando-a para cima até alcançar sua cintura e segurá-la firmemente, logo jogando seu corpo por cima do seu.

-É tão difícil assim prestar mais atenção? –Ele disse enquanto se aproximava dela e levantava um dos lados de sua calça para ver o quão ferida estava, pois na hora em que afundou o pé, uma ponta da grade atingiu sua perna. Havia um corte grande e profundo.

-Me... desculpe... –Ela disse olhando para a ferida, parecia bem desapontada consigo mesma.

-Tudo bem, mas por favor... Essa não é a Shelke que eu conheço. –Respondeu dando um leve tapinha em seu ombro, logo procurou em seu bolso um pequeno rolo de faixa e amarrou bem apertado em sua perna. –Vai doer ainda, mas isso vai ajudar a estancar o sangue.

-Obrigada, Vincent.

Ela se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e olhava para ele de uma forma estranha, como quem estava envergonhada ou algo assim. Vincent sempre desconfiou de que Shelke guardava sentimentos por ele, mas não era algo que ele prestava atenção a todo momento. Talvez por sua idade, aparência. Talvez por isso ela tenha achado que ele nunca ficaria com ela... bem, talvez nem era por esse motivo que ela o olhava daquela forma.

-Acho melhor olharmos de cima para baixo, me lembro vagamente daqui, mas depois daquele corredor escuro existe mais um labirinto de lugares, então acho melhor você ficar com este lado. –Shelke disse sem olhar para ele, enquanto já caminhava em direção ao corredor.

-Certo. –Ele respondeu friamente e não olhou para ela em seguida, apenas subiu as escadas até o ultimo andar. Não a questionou e a "obedeceu" para não correr o risco de constrangê-la novamente. De repente deixá-la sozinha naquele momento também lhe fizesse bem.

Vincent começou com a parte mais difícil: Aquelas insuportáveis salinhas. Abriu uma por uma apertando o botão vermelho que havia em todas, e em cada uma havia uma placa com uma numeração e ao lado uma espécie de suporte com as fichas de cada pessoa que ficou ali, para ele já estava claro, era o local onde os Deepground Soldiers eram mantidos prisioneiros e assim que ele encontrou uma sala onde na ficha constava o nome "Shelke Rui", logo se lembrou do que ela havia lhe dito antes de seguir para o outro lado, que se lembrava vagamente do local, provavelmente aquele era o primeiro lugar onde a levaram assim que a raptaram quando tinha nove anos de idade e foi tirada de Shalua. Pegou a sua ficha, mas logo achou que por ali não encontraria nada útil, mas mesmo assim continuou a procura em meio àquele tédio.

Shelke adentrou o corredor escuro e um portão de grades de ferro a impedia de passar para o outro lado. Ela logo atingiu o cadeado com um de seus sabres e arrebentou o portão com um chute, ela estava desesperada, ofegante, assustada e ao mesmo tempo, sabia muito bem para onde estava indo, estava indo ao encontro de alguma coisa. Ela correu até o fim do corredor, subiu as escadas e virou para a direita. Aquele lado do esconderijo era completamente diferente: Os corredores eram mais estreitos, mais escuros, mais sujos e bagunçados. Mas ela continuou, e olhava para trás a todo momento, com medo de que Vincent a tivesse seguido.

-Não pode estar aqui, não pode... –Ela murmurava enquanto corria. –Azul disse que destruiu aquilo... não pode estar aqui...

Ela finalmente chegou ao seu destino, uma sala onde o teto e as paredes eram iluminados por aqueles mesmos desenhos de luzes azul-claro. A porta estava arrebentada para dentro e quebrada, haviam vários pedaços de ferro na entrada, impedindo-a de ver o outro lado da sala. Shelke passou lentamente pelas ferragens e olhou para frente, seu olhar era de terror, medo e pânico ao ver aquilo que, de certa forma, ela já esperava ver.

_Continua..._


	2. A new Materia was born

-x-x-x-

**Jessie's Ghost - Note 02**

E foi naquele momento de terror que muitas lembranças surgiram na mente de Shelke. Acontecimentos de épocas que já se passaram, tudo o que foi feito pela equipe que ela fez parte um dia, tudo o que ela fez ao lado deles, parecia ter voltado à vida novamente e estava ali na sua frente.

Não havia mais nenhum outro barulho dentro daquela sala suja e bagunçada a não ser o barulho que vinha da própria coisa que assombrava a ex-Tsviet. Tudo à sua volta estava destruído, aos pedaços. Mesas e cadeiras quebradas para todos os lados, papéis, CDs que de repente poderiam conter alguma informação importante, de repente alguma informação que seria útil para Vincent. Mas por quê estavam ali procurando por algo sendo que Shelke já sabia o que tinha dentro daquele esconderijo? Obviamente ela sabia que não encontrariam mais nada lá dentro, mas o passado a assombrava tanto, aquilo diante de seus olhos a deixava tão assustada quando se lembrava, que preferiu esconder de seu parceiro a verdade. Mas, ela aproveitou o tempo que Vincent estava perdendo enquanto vasculhava as salas do outro lado, para se aproximar daquela "coisa" e ver se podia fazer algo. Era algo estranho, em volta daquilo, estava tudo empoeirado, sujo, mas do lado de dentro ainda permanecia iluminado por aquele líquido azul e transparente que parecia vivo ali, borbulhando e se mexendo, causando aquele barulho esquisito. Era um tubo de mais ou menos dois metros de largura, que ia do chão até o teto. Um tubo de vidro que na parte debaixo era composto por uma tela e vários computadores que estavam ligados e funcionavam em perfeito estado, o que era amedrontador. Mas o que deixava Shelke tão assombrada não era nem isso, mas sim o que havia dentro daquele tubo: Um corpo emergido naquele líquido azul. Por estar nu, notava-se logo de cara que se tratava do corpo de uma mulher. Era magra, pele muito clara, seios médios e cabelos longos e vermelhos que dançavam soltos. Ela flutuava ali dentro e vários canos que saíam da parte de cima do tubo estavam ligados à seus braços e pernas através de braceletes, outro cano estava ligado à sua cabeça em uma espécie de capacete que cobria da testa para cima, com uma luz azul, fraca, no centro. E haviam vários fios que saíam da parte de sua nuca, provavelmente estavam ligados diretamente ali, como agulhas. Em seus pés e suas mãos, saía um fio da ponta de cada dedo, preso por agulhas também. (Céus, se ela estivesse acordada sentiria uma dor terrível... E ela... me lembrava Jenova. Ugh! Calafrios... mas espera aí, eu estou morta!) E por último, em seu rosto havia uma máscara que parecia ser de oxigênio, que cobria seu nariz e sua boca, e dela também saía outro cano, mas este era bem mais fino que os outros e dava para se ouvir a respiração dela. Shelke se pegou boquiaberta enquanto a observava, tendo que se acostumar com a idéia de que aquilo ainda estava ali e a incomodava. Ela rapidamente se dirigiu até os computadores e digitou uma senha para acessá-lo. Assim que conseguiu, ela começou a procurar desesperadamente pelo programa que Azul deveria ter usado quando disse que a destruiria.

-Droga, não é possível... Eu devia ter falado com Shalua sobre isso antes dela ter... –Shelke parou de falar e balançou a cabeça de olhos fechados. Voltou a abrí-los e se concentrou.

-x-

Quando Shelke ainda estava entre os Tsviets, Azul e Rosso tiveram uma idéia. A reportaram para Weiss e assim que ele a aprovou, Azul ficou encarregado de raptar uma pessoa. E assim ele o fez: Foi até a cidade de Gongaga na parte da madrugada e tirou de lá a força a irmã de Rosso. A parceira de Azul fora criada desde pequena entre os Tsviets e sua irmã foi deixada com sua mãe adotiva, pois para ela, era uma pessoa fraca que nunca teria utilidade no local que estava, nessa época sua mente já estava poluída pelas idéias de sua equipe. Azul levou a moça até Weiss e fizeram várias modificações genéticas nela, implantaram chips de habilidades, e poderes, inclusive algo que tem o poder de destruir a terra. Por quê decidiram fazer aquilo? Eles queriam ter algo "reserva" para a guerra que viriam a ter contra WRO e Vincent. Mas o experimento não deu muito certo e a irmã de Rosso ficou instável com aquilo dentro dela, era algo muito semelhante a Chaos, mas com a capacidade de explodir o mundo em apenas um minuto se não estiver controlada, acabando com o mundo e com ela também, mas ela apresentou uma instabilidade que não fora prevista. Conseguiram unir e alterar várias matérias e criaram a "Leniency Materia", uma matéria capaz de controlar esse poder dentro dela, que era como uma espécie de chip que pode ser colocado na palma de sua mão esquerda. Mas, claro, nem tudo saiu perfeito. Na intenção de fazer algo invencível, nessa matéria havia uma magia poderosa capaz de fazer alguém voltar à vida com mais força do que possuía antes de morrer, mas ela só poderia fazer isso uma única vez e era algo destinado para aquele experimento. Mas, enquanto Azul a isolou naquele tubo, com medo, o chip ficou com Rosso e resolveram esquecer aquilo. Ele programou o experimento através daqueles computadores para que ela pudesse acordar automaticamente na época em que a guerra estivesse acontecendo, e assim, Rosso a entregaria o chip.

Mas, com o passar do tempo, Azul notou uma alteração que ocorria a cada mês na capacidade de força da irmã de Rosso, e mais um pouco, aquilo destruiria o tubo e o esconderijo deles. Então ele tomou a decisão de destruí-la. Comunicou a todos e se dirigiu à sala onde ela estava. Mas ao chegar lá, o sentimento de egoísmo e indiferença tomou conta dele. E foi aí que ele resolveu mentir: Não a destruiu e trancou aquela sala, assim não tocando mais no assunto com ninguém e injetou uma considerável quantidade de tranqüilizante no tubo antes de ir embora. Com o tempo, eles pararam de usar aquele esconderijo, e com o passar dos meses, todos esqueceram dela, inclusive Rosso que mesmo ainda tendo aquele chip poderoso em suas mãos, não se lembrava mais de sua própria irmã.

Já Shelke, se lembrava bem dos dias em que treinou com aquela mulher...

-Não tem jeito, não posso acessar esse programa... não tenho a maldita senha! –Ela ficava a cada instante mais nervosa, enquanto lutava para tentar destruir a irmã de Rosso. –Bom... se não posso destruí-la, espero que Azul tenha programado seu despertar para daqui a muitos anos.

Shelke finalmente desistiu, tirando as mãos de cima dos computadores e dando um longo suspiro. Deu uma ultima olhada para o corpo daquela mulher e deu as costas, saindo da sala correndo.

Mas, mal sabia ela que o dia programado para o despertar daquela nova Tsviet era aquele, naquela hora.

Vincent já não agüentava mais. Após vasculhar todas as salas pequenas de todos os andares e as salas grandes, assim terminando de investigar todo aquele lado do esconderijo, ele não teve mais o que fazer. De fato, conseguiu algumas pastas, fichas de soldados, CDs e etc, mas nada tão significativo quanto o que Shelke havia encontrado. Ele se sentou no topo da escadaria de ferro e aguardou sua amiga e só não foi atrás dela para não correr o risco de constrangê-la, na verdade aquilo era embaraçoso. Ele não tinha sentimentos por ela, mas também não queria que de repente ela tocasse no assunto, ficaria envergonhado e acabaria a deixando triste por causa da necessidade que teria em ser frio e claro com ela. Então só ficou ali, aguardando enquanto desastrosamente "brincava" com pedacinhos de ferro que estavam no chão, tentando amontoá-los sem derrubar. Ele logo ouviu os passos rápidos e fortes de Shelke vindo do corredor –que fez sua brincadeira se desmoronar e cair escada abaixo- e olhou para trás. Ela estava pálida e ofegante, e notava-se muito bem sua expressão de preocupação e medo. Vincent se levantou e a fitou por alguns segundos, percebendo que ela voltava a se desviar de seu olhar. Ele então se aproximou dela e ameaçou colocar a mão direita sobre seu ombro, quando foi interrompido.

-Vamos embora, Vincent. Não há mais nada para procurarmos aqui. –Ela disse friamente, olhando para o lado.

-Mais nada? E por acaso encontramos algo para você dizer "mais"?

A pergunta de Vincent a fez paralisar, era como se tivesse recebido um choque direto no coração, que disparou no mesmo instante.

-N-não, não encontramos! É por isso que... d-devemos ir embora.

-Tudo bem.

Ele não fez mais perguntas, já estava nítido e estampado na cara de Shelke que as coisas não estavam bem e que ela escondia alguma coisa. Mas, pensando no bem de sua parceira, resolveu ir embora com ela de uma vez, pois, de repente, o fato dela estar naquele lugar a fazia mal. A ex-Tsviet suspirou de alívio e sentiu seu coração se acalmar um pouco enquanto desciam as escadas em silêncio.

Ao chegarem na sala principal –a mesma que estiveram quando abriram o esconderijo- Vincent notou um leve tremor as vezes e logo ouviu alguns barulhos distantes que faziam eco. De início não deu muita importância, afinal aquele local estava dominado pelos ratos, mas logo ouviu-se um barulho muito alto de vidro sendo quebrado e coisas de ferro caindo no chão. Ele apontou sua Cerberus para frente e deu meia volta, como se estivesse voltando novamente para dentro do esconderijo. Shelke correu até ele e agarrou seu braço, tentando puxá-lo de volta. No mesmo instante muitos pensamentos invadiram a sua mente e algo ficou claro para ela: A irmã de Rosso havia despertado.

-Vamos embora, Vincent! Vamos!

A forma com que ela falava aquilo com tanto desespero, fez com que Vincent não quisesse mais sair do esconderijo; não antes de saber o que era aquele barulho, pois provavelmente Shelke sabia o que era.

-O que foi isso? Shelke você sabe o que foi?

-Não! Não sei! Rápido! –Ela insistia em puxá-lo.

-Por quê está agindo assim? Pare com isso e me diga o que é!

Antes que Shelke pudesse ter a chance de falar alguma coisa, ou até mesmo de tentar inventar alguma desculpa, dizendo que foram os ratos que causaram aqueles barulhos ou algo do tipo. Perceberam que algo se aproximava deles, vindo pelo corredor, e era algo bem barulhento também: Parecia que destruía tudo por onde passava com tamanha fúria que os assustou. Assim que cruzou o corredor, aquela "coisa" foi para cima de Vincent no mesmo instante. Era aquela mulher. Aquela mulher que a poucos minutos atrás, Shelke havia a visto dormindo tranquilamente dentro daquele tubo e jamais imaginaria que seria aquele o momento de seu despertar. Ela ainda estavam com o capacete e todos os canos que estavam ligados ao seu corpo ainda estavam lá, arrastando pelo chão, e agora que seus olhos estavam abertos, podia-se ver o estranho brilho deles e que eram avermelhados como seus cabelos, que estavam molhados. Assim que o sangue começou a circular normalmente por seu corpo, todos os locais onde estavam ligadas aquelas agulhas começaram a sangrar. Em suas mãos, ela segurava uma espécie de sabre semelhante ao de Shelke, mas este era como uma espada, onde toda a sua parte iluminada era vermelha e bem maior, com duas luas desenhadas no meio da "lança" brilhante. Vincent foi rápido também, e assim que ela deu um salto e pretendia atingi-lo com a espada, ele se defendeu com a Cerberus e fez as duas armas se chocarem, mas a força daquela mulher era tanta, que conseguiu jogá-lo para o outro lado da sala. Ela o seguiu; ele havia caído no meio das mesas e deu o azar de ter um fino pedaço de madeira fincado em sua mão direita. A Tsviet puxou seu braço e o arremessou para o outro lado novamente, dando uma espécie de rugido e fazendo-o largar a Cerberus no meio do caminho. Era como se sua mente estivesse focada apenas em matá-lo. Se aproximou dele mais uma vez e tentava atingi-lo a todo custo, e enquanto ele se desviava, tudo o que acertava eram cadeiras e encanamentos externos, mas, ao se irritar, chutou Vincent e ele bateu com as costas na parede, assim ficando sem reação e dando espaço para que ela pudesse enfim acabar com ele. E assim que ela ergueu a espada, o grito de Shelke fez com que ela acordasse.

-Pare! Não faça isso!

A mulher parou a espada e olhou para o lado. Shelke estava deitada no chão, de barriga para baixo e chorava olhando para ela. Os estilhaços de madeira lhe fizeram novos cortes no rosto.

-Shelke...? –A Irma de Rosso disse com uma voz meio rasgada, pois aquela era a primeira vez em que ela falava algo após tantos anos desacordada. E ao ver aquele olhar que ela tanto conhecia, soltou a espada no chão –que logo voltou à sua forma normal, apenas o cabo- e caminhou de forma lenta e arrastada, cambaleando na direção de Shelke.

-O que? Você a conhece? –Vincent parecia furioso. Se levantou com a ajuda da parede atrás de si e quando conseguiu se manter em pé e retirar o pedaço de madeira de sua mão, caminhou na direção das duas. –Fala, Shelke! O que você fez!

-Por favor Vincent, se acalme! Eu só escondi de você porque estava com medo!

-Quem é você! –Vincent ignorava completamente a explicação de Shelke e olhava fixamente para a mulher nua que havia dado meia volta para encará-lo.

-Eu... eu só... me desculpe! –Toda aquela raiva e fúria se passaram, e Vincent viu ali uma mulher indefesa e arrependida. –Eu não queria atacá-lo... mas é que algo dentro de mim...

Aquele brilho estranho e forte que estavam em seus olhos já haviam sumido e agora davam espaço para lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto sem parar. Ela olhou para as próprias mãos que sangravam e se ajoelhou no chão, machucando-os nos estilhaços de vidro, parecia sem forças. Shelke se levantou com dificuldade, caminhou até ela e se ajoelhou, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros.

-A guerra já acabou faz tempo, Juno. –Ela disse, tentando confortá-la.

-Juno? –Vincent parecia cada vez mais confuso, mas também se aproximou e se ajoelhou.

-Sim, Vincent. Azul a seqüestrou de Gongaga e Weiss fez vários experimentos com ela. Ela seria usada como reserva nos confrontos que tivemos no ano passado, mas deu errado... isso devido ao poder que ela tem, se ela não se controlar, pode destruir o mundo! Existe uma matéria que eles fizeram que dá a ela esse controle, mas ficava com Rosso, sua irmã.

-Irmã? Você é irmã de Rosso the Crimson? –Ele a perguntava, ainda confuso.

-Sim... e minha irmã, onde está? –Juno parecia nervosa.

-Shhh... eles morreram, na guerra que aconteceu. Vincent, não acha isso semelhante a você?

-Acho que... sim. Temos que ir então até o local onde matei Rosso. Seus restos ainda devem estar lá. Pegamos essa matéria e assim ela pode controlar essa coisa.

-Você matou Rosso? –Juno o encarava e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas novamente.

-Juno, olha... –Shelke a abraçou. –Você sabe que Rosso não se importava com o seu bem estar, na verdade com o bem estar de ninguém! Os Tsviets tentaram acabar com todo o mundo, para tentar criar um novo planeta através de Omega e Chaos, mas não conseguiram graças a Vincent.

-Mas você também é uma Tsviet, Shelke.

-Não sou mais. Eu me juntei à equipe de Vincent, e estou bem assim. Os Tsviets não existem mais, tudo acabou, fique do nosso lado.

-Mas e quanto ao meu poder? –Juno perguntava hesitante.

-Não se preocupe, vamos dar um jeito. –Ele disse, dando um leve sorriso.

Vincent segurou em seus braços e a ajudou a se levantar. Ela sorriu para ele de volta e pode-se notar um brilho em seus olhos, mas desta vez um brilho diferente, não de fúria, mas de felicidade e esperança. Shelke havia se arrependido de ter escondido toda a verdade de seu amigo, de repente teria sido melhor contar tudo para ele de uma vez.

Assim que ela se manteve em pé, Juno só teve tempo de agarrar-se na blusa de Vincent, fazendo com que as agulhas penetrassem ainda mais em seus dedos e desmaiou em seus braços.

-Juno! –Os dois a chamaram juntos.

-Ela deve ter começado a sentir toda a dor só agora... –Shelke disse, um pouco mais calma.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e a pegou em seus braços, levando-a até o canto da sala, colocando-a no chão e deixando que sua cabeça repousasse na parede enquanto retirava todos os tubos e agulhas de seu corpo, ela estava bem machucada. Assim que terminou, ele retirou a sua capa vermelha e cobriu seu corpo, que além de estar sem roupa alguma, parecia sentir muito frio.

-Vou lá em cima buscar as roupas de combate dela, são as únicas que ela tem, mas já vai ajudar bastante... –Shelke disse e correu em direção ao corredor, deixando seu parceiro sozinho com Juno.

Vincent acompanhou Shelke com os seus olhos até que ela sumisse no corredor, e assim que ela correu para o outro lado do esconderijo, ele voltou a observar Juno que estava desacordada no chão e tremia. E mesmo contra a sua vontade, não pôde evitar que seu olhar percorresse de sua boca para sua barriga e suas coxas que estavam praticamente descobertas pela capa vermelha. O ex-Turk balançou a cabeça na tentativa de mandar aquele pensamento para longe, mas não podia evitar: Juno era linda e atraente.

-Como pode, me prender deste jeito... –Ele disse as palavras. Mais uma vez agindo contra a sua vontade, como se não tivesse sido ele quem as pronunciou. Passou a observar seu rosto fino e delicado. –Levar você comigo, ou deixá-la sozinha aqui... de qualquer forma você pode acabar destruindo o planeta sem você querer, Juno.

Ele ouviu que Shelke já se aproximava e logo tomou Juno em seus braços, se levantando. Shelke apareceu com uma espécie de bolsa com alça e estava ofegante após ter corrido tanto.

-Pronto, já peguei tudo. Temos que cuidar dela agora, Vincent.

Vincent assentiu com a cabeça e os dois deixaram o esconderijo.

Aquele dia já era. A noite já havia caído. Para Vincent, o dia passou rápido no tempo em que estiveram lá dentro, o que foi bem ao contrário para sua parceira de missão, que estava tão desesperada que sentiu como se estivesse saindo de lá após uma semana, no mínimo. Mas, ela já se sentia bem mais tranqüila, agora que não tinha mais nenhum segredo para esconder. Os dois andaram por algum tempo e logo Vincent comunicou Barret por telefone informando o que havia acontecido, e também aproveitando para pedir que ele os buscasse perto de Midgard. Não demorou muito até que Barret aparecesse com uma espécie de caminhonete. Subiram na parte de trás do veículo e Vincent deixou Juno deitada com a cabeça sobre as pernas de Shelke, ela ainda estava muito machucada, mas não tinham como cuidar dela naquela hora. Ele passou a observá-la durante todo o caminho, como se estivesse tomando todo o cuidado para que ela não batesse a cabeça ou alguma parte do corpo, afinal Barret era um bom motorista, mas adorava correr. Sua parceira acabou cochilando e o silêncio fez com que ele caísse no sono também.

-x-

Vincent adormeceu e acabou tendo um sonho estranho. Nele, Lucrecia segurava sua mão e a soltava aos poucos enquanto pronunciava as palavras:

-"Não se preocupe... eu deixo você ir, desde que você também me deixe ir. Vá, Vincent."

_Continua..._


	3. Destiny seems to change

-x-x-x-

**Jessie's Ghost – Note 03**

Vincent, Shelke e Juno já haviam saído do esconderijo dos Tsviets, e agora Barret os levava para Kalm City, local onde o ex-Turk morava até o momento. Ele acordou poucos minutos antes de chegarem à cidade, após aquele sonho estranho que teve com Lucrecia. Ele logo acordou Shelke e se certificou de que Juno estava bem. Sua expressão não o agradou tanto quanto queria, apesar de ainda estar desacordada, ela parecia estar sentindo dores e frio e se contorcia um pouco enrolada na capa vermelha de Vincent.

Barret estacionou o veículo na entrada da cidade, já estava tarde e não havia ninguém por ali, sorte. Pois as pessoas poderiam se assustar com aquilo. Shelke olhou para os lados e pulou da caminhonete, indo até o vidro do motorista mancando um pouco, pois o machucado que havia feito na perna lá no esconderijo voltava a doer.

-Pode ir pra casa, obrigada pela carona. Vou passar a noite aqui onde Vincent está hospedado, ficarei com eles. Avise Tifa que amanhã volto para lá.

-Tudo bem. Mande notícias, todos vão querer saber. A propósito... Reeve já sabe disso? –A pergunta dele fez Shelke ficar um tanto pensativa, afinal Reeve sabia muitas coisas sobre os Tsviets.

-Não. Mas vamos contatá-lo amanhã, ele deve vir para cá. Boa noite Barret! –Ela respondeu esboçando um sorriso aberto.

-Boa noite minha querida, e você, Vincent, cuida bem dessas duas, hein?

Vincent já havia saído da caminhonete e carregava Juno nos braços. Ele balançou com a cabeça positivamente ao receber o "sermão" de seu amigo. Barret acenou com a mão do lado de fora do vidro e acelerou, logo desaparecendo na estrada escura, deixando apenas poeira para trás.

A cidade permanecia calma, felizmente ninguém acordou com o barulho do veículo. Caminharam pela praça central da cidade e foram até um pequeno bairro na parte de trás, local onde Vincent morava. Lá haviam casas bem parecidas, simples e pequenas, todas eram sobrados bem decorados com flores e detalhes em madeira. As ruas estavam pouco iluminadas, o que dificultaria caso aparecesse alguém para observá-los. Não que aquilo fosse um grande problema, mas no estado de Juno, era melhor que ninguém os visse. Vincent abriu a porta de sua casa e colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Shelke, a empurrando de leve para dentro e antes de entrar também, olhou para os lados cuidadosamente. No andar de baixo, havia apenas uma cozinha bem simples e um pouco antiga, mas estava tudo em ordem, afinal era bem difícil Vincent parar para cozinhar algo por ali. Havia um balcão de granito e alguns bancos no canto esquerdo e no centro do cômodo, uma escada larga de ferro que dava acesso ao andar de cima, onde eles subiram. Lá em cima não havia nada de muito interessante também. A escada terminava bem ao lado da porta do banheiro, que era bem pequeno, mas ainda assim havia espaço para uma banheira no lado esquerdo. Seguindo pelo corredor curto, estava o quarto, local onde havia uma cama de casal no centro, um sofá no canto do outro lado, um pequeno armário com uma TV em cima e uma cômoda para roupas ao lado do sofá. A cama estava arrumada, com todos os lençóis e cobertas dobrados na beira, deixando claro que Vincent era um homem organizado. Ele deitou Juno em sua cama cuidadosamente e foi até o armário da TV, abrindo-o e tirando de lá uma caixa de primeiros-socorros. Shelke se deitou no sofá e por alguns instantes jogou seu braço por cima dos olhos para relaxar um pouco, mas sentiu uma pontada em sua perna e se sentou, levantando a calça. A faixa que Vincent havia amarrado estava praticamente solta e o ferimento sangrava muito.

-Tome um banho e depois venha cá, vou dar um jeito nisso também. –Disse o ex-Turk enquanto olhava para ela. Ele estava fazendo curativos nos dedos e na nuca de Juno.

Shelke se levantou e praticamente se arrastou até o banheiro, pois seu corpo já estava frio e a dor cada vez aumentava mais. Do quarto, Vincent podia ouvir os gritos dela, pois a dor piorou assim que ela jogou água com sabão por cima, sem contar que estava com o rosto ferido também. Ela saiu do banho com os cabelos molhados, vestindo uma camisa de Vincent que estava entre as roupas dobradas no armário do banheiro. A camisa era de manga comprida e era enorme para ela, ficava como um vestido. Ela se sentou na beira da cama ao lado dos dois e deixou que Vincent tratasse de seus ferimentos.

De fato, Shelke não se sentia tão bem por estar na casa de Vincent e por saber que iria passar a noite lá, no mesmo cômodo que ele, ela se sentia muito constrangida naquela noite, principalmente depois do banho, pois precisou vestir uma camisa dele também. Ainda bem que Juno estava lá para quebrar um pouco aquele clima ruim que ela achava que estava no ar. Mas na verdade Vincent estava tranqüilo... bem, tranqüilo não é a palavra certa para dizer o que ele estava sentindo, mas em relação a Shelke pelo menos, estava. Após fazer os curativos na Ex-Tsviet, ele se levantou e ligou a TV para cortar o silêncio, não haviam canais interessantes, então ele deixou no noticiário mesmo. Vincent estava muito cansado e não percebeu quando recostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e adormeceu, e Shelke se deitou no sofá no canto do quarto, ela apoiou a nuca com as mãos enquanto tentava se distrair com a TV, mas acabou dormindo também.

_Bem, tirando o fato de que Biggs e Zack não me deixam em paz aqui, vou tentar continuar a história..._

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, Shelke se levantou cedo e em silêncio. Vestiu suas roupas de combate (pois não havia levado mais roupas consigo, na verdade não esperava ter que passar a noite longe de casa), saiu e foi para Edge of Town para se encontrar com Tifa e os outros e dar notícias sobre o que havia acontecido, pois depois da noite anterior, Barret contou para todos o ocorrido e Tifa mandou mensagens no PHS (celular, telefone, walk-talk, seja o que for!) de Shelke marcando um encontro com ela pela manhã.

No relógio constavam nove horas da manhã, quando Vincent finalmente acordou. Ele estava na mesma posição em que havia ficado quando dormiu sem perceber, e por isso teve certa dificuldade para se sentar na beira da cama. Ele passou as mãos pelo longo cabelo negro e em seguida olhou para trás, à procura de Shelke ou Juno, mas ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e pensou que as duas estivessem lá. Seu PHS tocou e era uma mensagem de Shelke avisando que havia saído. E então ele chegou à conclusão de que só poderia ser Juno que estava no banheiro. Levantou-se rapidamente quando ouviu um barulho alto vindo de lá, e como ele sabia que ela não estava tão bem ainda, ficou preocupado. A porta do banheiro estava aberta e assim que Vincent pôs as caras lá dentro, pegou Juno nua, com o corpo e cabelos molhados e toda atrapalhada, pois havia derrubado a toalha seca dentro da banheira cheia de água e espuma e na tentativa frustrada de pegá-la a tempo, acabou derrubando os frascos que estavam na prateleira de vidro. Ela percebeu a presença de Vincent e se virou para encará-lo, mas para a surpresa dele ela não gritou e nem sequer colocou os braços sobre os seios ou correu para trás da porta, apenas ficou o fitando. Ele olhou para o lado e alcançou o roupão branco que estava pendurado na porta, logo levando até ela.

-Bom dia, Vincent! –Ela disse, aparentemente bem-humorada e um tanto ingênua. Nem parecia com aquela mulher de ontem à noite, sofrendo de dor e frio.

-Bom dia. –Ele respondeu, breve, enquanto esticava o braço para que ela alcançasse a peça.

Vincent já a havia visto sem roupa, mas se sentiu sem graça ao vê-la assim novamente, pois estava tentando apagar de suas memórias as curvas estonteantes de seu corpo, do dia anterior que teve, de quando a encontrou. Ela vestiu o roupão e andou até ele.

-Já? –Ele perguntou, hesitante.

-Já. –Ela respondeu e assim que ele voltou a olhá-la, deu um sorriso aberto a ele. –Me desculpe. Faz tanto tempo que eu não me "socializo", que acabei me esquecendo completamente das boas maneiras. Perdoe-me se o deixei constrangido...

-Não se preocupe, imaginei que fosse isso. –Ele retribuiu o sorriso e colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro da ruiva.

-E Shelke?

-Ela foi se encontrar com alguns amigos nossos, talvez ela apareça mais tarde. Bem, vamos comer alguma coisa?

-Claro!

-Então você fica aqui que eu vou prep... –Ele parou assim que ouviu o PHS tocando. Era Reeve.

_-Vincent? Shelke me ligou agora a pouco, e me contou uma história que me deixou bastante curioso. Que tal tomarmos café da manhã juntos? Estou em Kalm! Bom... Espero que eu não tenha te acordado, man! Aliás... Creio que não esteja sozinho._

-Não se preocupe, eu já havia acordado. Encontro você no café da cidade daqui à meia hora, ok?

-_Ok. Então até mais!_

-Reeve Tuesti, um grande amigo e criador da WRO. Está preocupado com os acontecimentos de ontem e quer conhecer você, tudo bem?

-Por mim, não há problemas em conhecê-lo. –Juno respondeu enquanto verificava seu curativo da nuca no espelho.

-Certo. Bem, só temos um problema... roupas. –Ele foi até a sua cômoda e abriu as gavetas, procurando algo próximo ao adequado para ela. –Não tenho roupas que te sirvam... -Ele dizia enquanto jogava algumas peças por cima de sua cabeça.

-Então vamos improvisar. –Ela se aproximou das peças que caíam na cama e pegou uma calça jeans azul-clara, uma camisa branca de mangas curtas e um cinto preto e foi até o banheiro.

Vincent achou aquilo estranho, pois a camisa era grande e as calças então, nem se fala. Mas uma imagem da pequena Juno perdida dentro daquelas roupas grandes sumiu assim que ela saiu do banheiro e foi até ele. De alguma forma ela conseguiu deixar aquela roupa um tanto... diferente. Colocou a camisa por baixo da calça e amarrou o cinto bem apertado na parte da cintura. As calças permaneceram largas na perna, porém com o cinto apertado, era visível a sua fina cintura, dando um ar de feminilidade a ela.

-Nossa... –Ele disse baixo, impressionado.

-Agora só faltam os sapatos! –Ela se sentou na cama, sorrindo.

Ele pegou um par de tênis e meias debaixo da cama, ainda boquiaberto com o que estava vendo.

Assim que ela calçou os sapatos consideravelmente grandes para o tamanho de seus pés, ela foi até o espelho localizado na entrada do corredor que leva ao banheiro para pentear os cabelos, algo que não lhe deu muito trabalho, pois possuía fios lisos e macios.

-E você, vai assim mesmo, todo bagunçado?

-Eu... bem... bagunçado? –Ele foi até o espelho e sentiu vergonha de si mesmo ao ver os cabelos completamente desalinhados e aquela cara de sono. –Bem... eu não demoro. –Ele disse e rapidamente correu até o banheiro, para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Os dois deixaram a casa por volta das nove e quarenta da manhã. Vincent vestia uma simples calça e camisa pretas, acompanhadas de uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor e botas. A faixa avermelhada continuava em sua cabeça, e a Cerberus, no mesmo lugar em sua perna. Juno estava com a roupa de Vincent e sua arma também estava em sua perna, presa à um suporte.

Chegaram à entrada do café e lá estava Reeve em uma cena bem engraçada: Ele estava sentado, com os braços cruzados e batia os dedos no braço devido à impaciência de esperar, na cadeira ao lado estava Cait Sith "dormindo", do outro lado havia mais duas cadeiras vazias. Os dois se aproximaram e Vincent o chamou.

-Reeve?

-Ah, me desculpem, olá! –Ele respondeu rapidamente enquanto arrastava a cadeira para trás para se levantar. Ele deu meia volta e seus olhos automaticamente correram para Juno, o que o deixou sem ação, fala, ou qualquer movimento. Coisa que Vincent não percebeu de imediato.

-Desculpe o atraso, dormi tanto que foi difícil levantar hoje de manhã, eu realmente estava muito cansado e... –Ele parou ao perceber que Reeve não ouvia uma só palavra do que ele falava. –Reeve?

-... Sim...? –Respondeu quando finalmente saiu do transe. –Desculpe, é... Muito prazer, Juno, não é?

Reeve estendeu a mão e ela a segurou, um tanto tímida. Vincent se sentiu falando sozinho.

-Olá. –Ela sorriu e nesse momento, na mente de Vincent era como se ele e Reeve se derretessem no chão ao ver aquele sorriso.

-Sentem-se, por favor. –Ele disse apontando com a mão para as cadeiras livres. Os dois se sentaram e a primeira coisa que Juno fez foi olhar para Cait Sith e tentar descobrir o que era aquilo. Vincent permaneceu quieto, afinal já estava acostumado com aquele gatinho de brinquedo.

-Tsviets, huh? Será que você poderia me contar o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que ficou presa lá com eles? –Reeve agora parecia mais sério, como de costume. Retirou um pequeno laptop da bolsa preta que carregava e o abriu, provavelmente para registrar alguma coisa.

Juno começou a falar timidamente e hesitante, afinal era difícil para ela falar sobre aquelas pessoas e sobre aquele lugar horrível em que fora obrigada a ficar. Os dois homens prestavam atenção em tudo o que ela explicava, até que depois de minutos falando, ela parou.

-Então quer dizer que sua mãe adotiva mora em Gongaga? –Reeve perguntou, batendo a caneta de leve sobre a mesa.

-E a Leniency Materia está junto aos restos de Rosso? –Vincent fez a pergunta seguinte antes de a moça responder à primeira.

-Sim senhor Reeve, sim Vincent.

-Ora, não precisa me chamar de senhor, ok? –Reeve parecia constrangido.

-Me desculpe, puxa!

Os três riram da situação e Juno começou a se sentir melhor na presença de Reeve. Ela foi percebendo o quão amigo ele era de Vincent e o quão preocupado estava com aquela situação. Após conversarem e Reeve ter conhecido tudo sobre Juno, ele passou a ter mais interesse em saber onde aquilo tudo iria acabar. A moça ainda estava bastante fraca, por isso não poderiam ir até a Shinra Building procurar pelo chip que havia ficado com Rosso, mas, teriam muito tempo para isso afinal tudo estava bem. Mas... já ouviram aquela frase: "Tudo o que é bom dura pouco?"

Nos sete dias seguintes, nada de diferente aconteceu, mas notei algo diferente: O modo com que Vincent se comportava perto de Juno, o modo com que Juno se comportava perto de Vincent e também o modo com que Reeve se comportava perto de Juno. (agora até eu fiquei confusa!) De fato, na maioria do tempo Reeve estava em Edge e Shelke também, ajudando Tifa no 7h Heaven. Então, Vincent e Juno passavam a maior parte do tempo sozinhos e recebiam a visita dos dois amigos a cada três dias. Vincent começou a perceber que havia algo de diferente no clima entre os dois, mas ele não sabia explicar o que era. Em seus momentos sozinho, ele passou a pensar unicamente nela, em Juno, e todas aquelas lembranças boas e ruins que tinha sobre Lucrecia foram dando espaço para essa nova pessoa que entrou em sua vida. No sétimo dia daquela semana foi o dia em que eu precisei registrar, pois prova o que estou dizendo.

Os dois estavam caminhando pela cidade de Kalm e tudo parecia estar normal naquela tarde ensolarada. As expressões de ambos os rostos eram de tranqüilidade e alegria quando de repente Juno parou. Apoiou uma das mãos na parede e só teve tempo de colocar a outra sobre a cabeça e começou a cair, desacordada. Vincent estava ao seu lado e conseguiu segurá-la.

-Juno? Juno! O que foi? –Pelo tom de sua voz, ele parecia desesperado.

Eles estavam em uma parte mais retirada da cidade, e por isso não havia ninguém por ali, mas naquele momento, o ex-Turk não pensara em encontrar uma pessoa sequer, só queria salvar aquela mulher. Ele se sentou no chão, apoiou as costas na parede e trouxe Juno para bem perto dele. Praticamente a escorou sobre o seu corpo e a manteve de frente para ele, apoiou a cabeça dela em seu peito e a abraçou. Aquela atitude não era algo tão comum vindo de Vincent, era como se ele estivesse agarrando com toda a sua força algo que ele não queria perder.

Era como se já tivesse sentido a dor da perda antes, já conhecesse cada detalhe desse veneno mortal, e não queria perder novamente...

As horas foram passando e a noite já caía. Vincent ainda se agarrava a ela da mesma forma, com a mesma força, mas, felizmente, ela começou a voltar a si. Levantou a cabeça lenta e dolorosamente e fitou Vincent. Os fios de cabelo vermelhos estavam sobre seu rosto.

-O que... houve? –Ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Está tudo bem agora, você desmaiou. –A expressão do moreno era de alívio, somente alívio.

-Acho que ainda não estou 100%, me desculpe...

-Não se preocupe, nós já sabíamos que demoraria um pouco para que você se recuperasse, mas agora é melhor voltarmos para casa, não?

-Tudo bem. –Ela respondeu sorrindo e logo percebeu a posição que estava. Seu corpo estava quente por causa dos braços de Vincent que a seguraram por todo aquele tempo, ela podia sentir seu coração bater e quando ele falava, sentia a vibração de sua voz vindo de seu peito. E antes de se levantar e ir para casa, Juno o abraçou e fechou os olhos, ali, do mesmo jeito que estavam.

Ela se sentia tão bem com ele, como se ninguém mais no mundo pudesse lhe dar aquele momento de felicidade. Ninguém, além de Vincent...

Aquele dia terminou calmo. Ambos voltaram para casa e Juno já se sentia melhor. Não haviam feito nada naquele dia além de caminhar pela cidade, mas aquilo fora melhor que qualquer coisa para os dois. Na hora de dormir, Juno estava deitava na cama de Vincent como de costume enquanto ele, já se deitava no sofá, e um simples gesto dela, fez com que Vincent parasse no tempo para processar aquilo. Ela o fitou por alguns instantes com aquele olhar de insegurança misturado com aquela doçura que só ela tinha, e deu algumas batidinhas sobre o colchão, o chamando. Ele agiu meio que sem perceber, só levou seu travesseiro para lá e se deitou ao lado dela, deixando-a o abraçar. Estavam a cada dia mais próximos, mais juntos...

Aquele calor...

E aquele dia terminou com uma única frase:

-Dorme aqui, comigo.

-x-

Mais uma semana se passou.

As coisas ainda estavam daquele mesmo jeito e a cada dia que se passava, tanto Vincent quanto Juno estavam aceitando a idéia de estarem apaixonados um pelo outro. O ex-Turk ainda se sentia um pouco confuso, afinal durante toda a sua vida, só havia se apaixonado e amado uma única mulher, e embora os dois não tivessem nenhuma relação, aquele amor era forte. Mas, o sonho que ele tinha com frequência, o deixava mais tranqüilo referente à Juno, um sonho em que Lucrecia aparecia em sua frente e o dizia que estava tudo bem e que ele devia ficar com outra pessoa, que era hora disso acontecer. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele ficava feliz por isso, ele não queria deixar a lembrança do rosto de Lucrecia se apagar no tempo, mas se aquilo fosse necessário... Embora Vincent já visse nos olhos de Juno o que ela sentia por ele, estava preocupado com uma coisa, aliás, com uma pessoa: Reeve.

Reeve não parecia saber sobre os dois, mas já havia mostrado que também gostava de Juno, ele passou a flertar com ela, algo que Vincent nunca fez, talvez por vergonha, talvez por medo. No final daquela semana, Reeve estava lá novamente para vê-los. Os três estavam naquela mesma cafeteria em que se conheceram e conversavam sobre quaisquer assuntos não importantes. O PHS de Vincent tocou e ao ver que era Cloud, se preocupou um pouco e se levantou.

-Vou atender, volto em um minuto. –E foi para o lado de fora do estabelecimento, deixando Juno e Reeve sozinhos.

-E então, querida. Como se sente hoje? –Reeve perguntou, olhando-a fixamente.

-Estou bem, creio que já esteja voltando ao normal.

-Que bom... Então, você gostaria de fazer algo diferente? Se divertir um pouco quem sabe...

-Me divertir? Como assim?

-Estou convidando-a para sair. Você aceita? Podemos ir a qualquer lugar que escolher!

-M-me convidou para... sair? –Ela parecia surpresa.

-Sim, para mim seria um prazer poder ser seu acompanhante e estar apenas com você.

-Bem, eu... –Ela parou de falar por alguns instantes e olhou para Vincent que estava lá fora, pelo vidro. -... Posso pensar um pouco? Amanhã te dou uma resposta.

-Ótimo. Amanhã então eu volto para Kalm.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, Vincent já estava voltando. Ele viu que Reeve se levantou e permaneceu em pé.

-Me desculpem, era Cloud. Parecia preocupado com uma certa "movimentação" estranha no centro de Midgard, acho que na Shinra Building. Disse que viu umas luzes estranhas por lá, mas acredito que não deve ser nada. –Ele respondeu.

-Bem, é o que esperamos, não é? Bem, preciso ir. Amanhã estarei de volta. –Ele olhou para Juno e piscou. –Até mais.

-Até mais. –Os dois responderam juntos.

Ele levou Cait Sith pela mão e saiu da cafeteria, desaparecendo. Vincent se sentou enquanto ainda encarava o amigo ir embora, e logo em seguida olhou para a ruiva.

-Vincent... –Ela começou a falar, baixo. Olhava para o chão, parecia desconfortável.

-O que?

-Reeve... me chamou para sair... –Ela juntava as mãos com força.

-Chamou...? –Ele desviou seu olhar dela e olhou para o nada. –Então vá.

A resposta dele a assustou e ela olhou para ele. Seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar.

-Está me dizendo para... aceitar o convite dele?

-Sim, você pode ir, nada te impede...

-Mas... você não vai dizer... nada? –Ela tentava ao máximo impedir que as lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

-Ora, o que eu deveria dizer? Talvez faça bem para você, agora que está melhor. –Vincent olhou para ela novamente e esboçou um sorriso leve, fechado, um tanto triste embora fosse um sorriso.

-... Tudo bem... –Juno respondeu e os dois ficaram sem falar mais nada.

Naquela noite, Juno foi dormir mais cedo e não o chamou para dormir com ela como já havia se acostumado. Vincent estava pensativo, achou que não deveria ter falado para ela sair com Reeve, mas na hora ele não conseguiu falar outra coisa, além disso. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam presos em Lucrecia por mais que ele não quisesse, e ele tinha medo daquilo atrapalhar as coisas entre ele e Juno, isso o deixava instável. Então a única coisa que ele poderia fazer naquele momento de angustia era aceitar que ela saísse com seu amigo. Mas aquilo, ao mesmo tempo, doía tanto...

No dia seguinte, Juno pediu a Shelke que arrumasse alguma roupa diferente para ela e contou que sairia com Reeve. Shelke se surpreendeu, notou o ar de tristeza dela, mas ajudou à amiga e conseguiu um vestido de Tifa que seria perfeito para ela: Um vestido azul, curto e sem mangas, com um decote em forma de coração acompanhado com um cinto prateado com pedrinhas azuis e uma sandália preta. Reeve havia dado de presente para Juno um PHS para que eles pudessem se comunicar, e então ele ligou para ela cedo e ela já disse que aceitava sair com ele, afinal estava triste e queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível para esfriar a cabeça. Combinaram de sair a noite, ele a pegaria na entrada da cidade.

Vincent não ficara em casa no tempo em que Shelke ajudava Juno a se arrumar para sair, ele se sentiu irritado e triste e resolveu sair um pouco, mas as voltas rápidas que ele dava pela cidade pareciam durar horas, ele estava atordoado com aquela situação, queria voltar para lá e impedi-la de ir, mas ao mesmo tempo se ele fizesse isso, sentia que deixaria Lucrecia cada vez mais para trás, para o passado. Será que ele queria isso? Talvez, ele nunca havia pensado que poderia se apaixonar por outra mulher em sua vida, por isso acabou se acostumando com aquela dor frequente em seu peito, aquela saudade.

E ao mesmo tempo, em sua casa, Juno se preparava. Já havia tomado banho e estava sentada em uma cadeira de frente para o espelho enquanto Shelke penteava seus longos cabelos vermelhos. Ela olhava seu reflexo no espelho e se sentia a pior criatura do mundo, pois queria estar com Vincent, era ele quem havia escolhido e agora estava saindo com outro. Por que? Puxa, essa resposta nem eu tenho... Mas, logo após colocar o vestido, ela estava linda. Shelke cacheou as pontas de seus cabelos e lhe fez uma leve maquiagem no rosto, estava pronta para o encontro.

-Você está linda. –Shelke disse sorridente enquanto contemplava o seu trabalho na amiga.

-Obrigada... –Juno respondia em um tom de desanimo, estava de pé com as mãos juntas para frente, fitando o chão.

-Tudo bem com você? Algum problema? Sinto que não está tão animada... –Shelke arriscou perguntar.

-Não é nada, é apenas um dia mal. Esse passeio me fará bem. Preciso ir agora, obrigada por me ajudar a me arrumar, ficou ótimo. –Juno pegou a bolsa de mão preta onde carregava apenas seu PHS, um pouco de dinheiro e um batom e saiu de casa sem encarar a amiga mais nova.

-Ela não está bem... Não é só um dia mal. Vincent, será que você tem alguma a ver com isso? –Shelke se perguntou enquanto fitava sua própria imagem no espelho da parede e passava os dedos pelo queixo.

Para o azar de Vincent, ele estava por perto no momento em que um helicóptero pousou do lado de fora da entrada da cidade de Kalm, era Reeve e seu piloto. Vincent se escondeu atrás de uma pilha de caixas e pôde ver o momento em que Juno apareceu, caminhando lentamente até o local onde seu companheiro estava. Reeve como sempre vestia azul-escuro e seus cabelos estavam muito bem penteados, Cait Sith não estava com ele. Ele pegou a bolsa da mão de Juno e fez questão de carregá-la enquanto com a outra mão abraçava Juno e alcançava seu ombro do outro lado. Os dois subiram no helicóptero e nesse momento Vincent virou para frente e sentou-se no chão, se sentindo um perdedor. Ele estava tão incerto...

-x-

-E então, está gostando de voar? –Reeve perguntou à Juno enquanto segurava firme em sua mão, pois a mesma estava com um pouco de medo.

-Estou, sim. É lindo! Para onde vamos? –Ela quis saber logo.

-Vou levá-la a um lugar animado. Hoje você vai conhecer o parque de diversões Gold Salcer!

_Continua..._


	4. Sensual confusion and an explosion

-x-x-x-

**Jessie's Ghost – Note 04**

Um lugar completamente colorido.

Assim que Reeve e Juno chegaram ao parque Gold Saucer, logo na entrada a moça ficou admirada pelas cores do local, as pessoas e toda a animação que lá existia. Fazia muito tempo que não colocava os pés em algum lugar tão harmonioso quanto aquele. Apesar de que em seus pensamentos ainda estar vagando perdida a frase "Será que eu fiz o certo em vir?", ela tentou se concentrar no passeio, porém se sentia mal por ter deixado Vincent, e era tão estranho para ela, pois havia se apaixonado por ele, estava certa do que queria e de repente estava ali, com Reeve. Claro, Reeve é um cara legal, atraente e sabe como flertar uma mulher, mas as coisas ficam mais difíceis quando o seu coração já tem um dono (Comigo foi parecido, sabe… Eu era apaixonada pelo Cloud, mas ele… bem, Biggs era apaixonado por mim, eu bem que tentei só que é tão… complicado). E Juno estava certa de que Vincent, naquele momento, estava triste.

Entraram no túnel que ia direto para a área Wonder Square, onde havia cinema, máquinas de jogos no andar de cima e um restaurante no andar de baixo. Os dois foram para lá, pois a fome já havia batido. Reeve se manteve calmo e com um leve sorriso no rosto, cara de quem sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, de quem sabia bem o que queria. Ele guiava Juno pelo caminho com leveza, mantendo sempre o braço em volta de seu pescoço, como se ela fosse propriedade dele, mas aparentemente ela não ligou muito para isso, estava distraída com tanta coisa diferente. No mesmo instante, antes que pudessem entrar no restaurante, uma moça simpática passou ao lado deles carregando uma bandeja com várias taças de vinho, ela ofereceu à eles e cada um pegou uma. Reeve experimentou a bebida e logo depois do primeiro gole, apertou Juno e a trouxe para mais perto de si, encostando seu nariz e boca no pescoço da ruiva, sentindo seu perfume. O rosto pálido dela se ruborizou instantaneamente e o comentário dele a fez sentir um certo calor subindo por seu corpo.

-Você está linda, e com um perfume... Estonteante. –Ele disse, enquanto mais uma vez sentia seu cheiro.

Juno se afastou um pouco dele e fingiu estar adorando o vinho que descia queimando por sua garganta.

-B-bem... acredito que seja melhor comermos alguma coisa, não? –Ela deu um sorriso sem graça, mas ainda sim deixou que ele mantivesse o braço em volta de seu pescoço.

Os dois adentraram o restaurante e foram recebidos por um "chocobo" humano que estava na porta, ele entregou a eles dois cardápios e apontou a direção que deveriam ir. Por sorte o local que estava livre era bem confortável: Num canto, aonde a iluminação vinha de um pequeno lustre de luz fraca que estava na parede, e ao invés de cadeiras, haviam sofás fofos de veludo vermelho e detalhes dourados. A mesa era de vidro com pequenas velas acesas no centro. Um ambiente bastante... Romântico. Juno desesperadamente abriu o cardápio e o folheava com rapidez, pois não queria olhar para Reeve, estava confusa e envergonhada. Ela se sentou no canto de frente para o resto do restaurante e Reeve no sofá ao lado, quase de costas para o restante do local. Ele retirou o cardápio de sua mão com delicadeza e o deixou de lado, fitando-a.

-Melhor começarmos com uma bebida, o que acha? –Ele perguntava enquanto jogava para trás do ombro da moça uma mecha de cabelo que o atrapalhava de ver seu rosto.

-Pode ser. –Ela respondeu e tentava se comportar normalmente, mas aquela sensação estranha estava embaralhando sua mente, sua respiração estava rápida e seus lábios entreabertos. O decote em forma de coração de seu vestido realçava e mostrava bem o volume de seus seios, o tecido era fino, relevando-os mais ainda. Reeve esperou que o garçom lhes servisse os drinques para colocar uma das mãos sobre a perna dela, fazendo-a estremecer e fechar as pernas com força; com a outra mão ele segurou seu queixo com a mesma leveza e virou seu rosto para ele, logo se aproximando aos poucos para beijá-la. Estavam tão próximos... Juno estava se deixando levar por aquela sensação que a entorpecia naquele instante, fechou os olhos e seus lábios se abriram mais, contra a sua vontade. Sentia a calma respiração do rapaz, enquanto a sua só acelerava mais a cada segundo, seguido de seu coração disparado, e a vontade de se entregar àquele beijo era intensa, as ondas de calor que passavam por seu corpo pareciam a empurrar para mais perto daquele homem sedutor. (No lugar dela eu já teria... Deixa eu ficar quieta porque ninguém quer a opinião de alguém que já morreu!) E assim que seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar, ela retirou a mão dele de seu rosto e virou para o lado.

-Reeve... não.

-Tudo bem. –Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. –Eu já esperava que você fosse recusar.

-Como assim já esperava? –Juno fez a pergunta confusa.

-Ora... –Ele se ajeitou no sofá, entrelaçou os dedos e a encarou. –Eu sei que você é apaixonada pelo Vincent, vejo isso em seus olhos a cada dia que vou visitá-los em Kalm. Aliás, vejo isso nos olhos dele também.

Juno deu um pulo e desviou o olhar do rapaz, sentindo seu rosto queimar de tão vermelho.

-Não se preocupe, não precisa ficar envergonhada. –Ele ainda sorria.

-Mas, então... se você sabia que nós dois nos gostamos, então por que me convidou para sair? Por que... isso tudo?

-Bem, Juno. Quero deixar uma coisa clara... Também me apaixonei por você, e quero que saiba que caso você e Vincent... bem, qualquer coisa eu estarei aqui de braços abertos, aguardando-a.

-Reeve...

-Tudo bem. Eu não sou do tipo que sofre por amor, haha! –Ele piscou e ela finalmente deu um sorriso, um sorriso radiante. –Só acho que vocês dois estão indo devagar demais, a vida é curta... não tanto para ele, mas para você e todos nós, sim. Declare-se.

-Eu não sei se posso... se devo... –A ruiva desviava seu olhar mais uma vez, agora olhando para o nada, um tanto cabisbaixa.

-Como não, se já viu que ele também sente o mesmo por você?

-Ele amou demais uma mulher no passado, Shelke me contou... e parece que ele ainda sofre com isso. Não quero correr o risco de não fazer bem à ele, não sei... –Juno parecia uma criança insegura e cheia de medos.

-Uma mulher feito você não fazer bem a alguém? Obviamente não. Vou te ajudar, confie em mim. Ok?

-... Está bem.

Os dois sorriram e o jantar no restaurante seguiu tranquilo. Apesar de Reeve já ter dito que iria ajudá-la a se sentir melhor para contar o que sente ao Vincent, ainda assim não tirava os olhos de Juno, pois era muito atraente e possuía curvas maravilhosas aos olhos de qualquer homem. Assim que terminaram o jantar, saíram do local e foram andar pelo parque antes de participarem de qualquer atração; a música que tocava era animada e às vezes era interrompida, dando espaço para a voz de uma menina bem animada também, que falava sobre os eventos que aconteceriam naquele momento ou em breve. O "casal" estava na Chocobo Square e passava em frente ao túnel que levava ao hotel, Reeve parou e ficou encarando a entrada por alguns instantes.

-O que foi? –Juno perguntou, tentando olhar para o mesmo lugar que ele.

-Nada, é que... –Ele segurou a mão da moça e a levou para o outro lado da área, até um banco de madeira. –Sente-se um minuto.

Ela fez o que ele pediu, porém não entendia nada. Esperou que ele também se sentasse para questioná-lo outra vez.

-Está tudo bem? –Ela perguntava novamente, percebendo que Reeve não soltou sua mão.

-Juno... –O modo com que ele olhava para ela a arrepiou, um olhar penetrante, firme. –Caso vocês dois fiquem juntos... não teremos mais oportunidades como esta. E eu não quero desejá-la tanto quanto agora quando isso acontecer, não quero trair a confiança de meu amigo. Nem mesmo com pensamentos. Por que você não... deixa eu estar com você hoje, de verdade? Apenas hoje?

-Eu... bem... –As palavras sumiam da boca dela à medida que Reeve se aproximava mais. Ele fez o mesmo que havia feito anteriormente e aproximou seu nariz e boca do pescoço da moça para sentir seu perfume, deixando-a mais arrepiada ainda.

Nesse instante, Juno não o respondeu e nem ele exigiu resposta imediata. Nos pensamentos dela: Apenas Vincent. Contudo, será mesmo que ela estava certa em agir daquela forma? Vincent havia dito para ela sair com Reeve e que nada a impediria, ou seja, ele provavelmente não ligava. Ela pensava isso, e tais pensamentos mudavam a sua mente enquanto o rapaz ao seu lado ousava mais nos carinhos e dava leves mordiscadas em seu pescoço, alternando com beijos perto da orelha. E se caso ela e Vincent viessem a ficar juntos, teria que dispensar Reeve. Ela estava confusa, não sabia o que fazer, e foi aí que resolveu se deixar levar, apenas. Olhava para qualquer lugar e passou a acariciar os cabelos do moreno, deixando-o mais louco a cada instante.

-O que...sugere? –Ela perguntou, com a voz fraca, já sentindo uma leve excitação. Ele a encarou, dando um sorriso de canto, um sorriso de quem tinha segundas intenções.

-Estava pensando... será que você me acompanharia até o hotel do parque? –A pergunta fez com que a moça o encarasse duvidosa.

-Será que... é uma boa ideia, Reeve?

-Ao meu ponto de vista é uma excelente ideia, mas a decisão é apenas sua.

Aqueles pensamentos de que Vincent de repente poderia não estar se importando com Juno, e que também, talvez ela fosse apenas algo que chegou para atrapalhar a vida dele... esses pensamentos fizeram de Juno naquele momento uma mulher decidida e insensível.

-Então vamos. –Ela disse. Sua expressão era de indiferença.

-Ótimo! –Reeve se levantou e a levou com ele, ainda segurando sua mão; se sentia vitorioso. –Podemos ficar até amanhã, e então pela manhã eu te levo de volta à Kalm.

Juno deu um leve sorriso e assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Resolveu deixar seus pensamentos de lado e se concentrar naquilo que estava para acontecer e nas coisas boas que sentiria naquela noite.

Apesar do hotel de Gold Saucer ser meio... estranho, com decorações de halloween e filmes de terror, com certeza aquilo não os atrapalharia. Logo na recepção, Reeve foi direto ao pedir um quarto de casal para uma noite, pagou e pegou as chaves. A cada instante que estavam mais próximos de lá, o coração da ruiva parecia disparar cada vez mais e bem lá no fundo ela tinha vontade de sair correndo de lá, esquecer de tudo e sumir... ah como ela queria estar em Kalm, dormindo tranquila enquanto Vincent a observava. Será que era isso mesmo? Então, por que ela estava ali, acompanhando aquele homem? Eram tantas perguntas, tanta confusão que era melhor mesmo deixar de lado, afinal ela não queria fazer feio, não queria deixar em Reeve a impressão de que era uma mulher boba, inocente e medrosa, mas sim decidida! Ora, que ilusão...

Chegaram ao quarto e entraram, e assim que Reeve trancou a porta, jogou a chave no chão e puxou Juno pela cintura. Havia um balcão de granito logo atrás da porta, ele a encostou nele e os dois se olharam por alguns segundos antes do rapaz segurá-la com mais firmeza e encostar seu corpo ao dela. Ele não tentou beijá-la aos poucos como havia feito antes para ver se ela aceitaria, apenas procurou seus lábios com tamanha voracidade como quem estava morrendo de fome. Ela retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma, fechando seus olhos e se esquecendo de todo o resto, dava mordidas fortes nos lábios dele e percebia o quanto aquilo fazia efeito sobre ele. Levou as mãos para a nuca do rapaz e o acariciava, logo se sentou sobre o balcão e abriu as duas pernas, prendendo o homem com elas e encaixando seu corpo ao dele. Reeve abriu os botões de seu sobretudo azul escuro e da sua camisa e retirou os dois de uma só vez; alcançou o zíper na parte de trás do vestido de Juno e o abriu. À medida que abria, seus ombros ficavam à mostra.

Ela não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas apesar de tudo, estava tão bom...

Carinhos, arranhadas, mordidas e mais roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Quando ela percebeu, os dois já estavam semi nus, sentados à beira da cama e ela estava de costas para Reeve enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. E era como se ela voltasse a si naquele momento e se lembrado de tudo. Vincent a queria! E estava tão preocupado com ela quanto ela estava com ele. Se levantou no susto e correu na direção da porta, parando alguns metros antes e ficando de costas para Reeve, que a seguiu.

-O que foi? –Ele perguntou, calmo.

-Não... devemos. Eu não posso fazer isso, sinto muito! –Juno colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando engolir o choro.

-Ora... –O rapaz se aproximou dela e a abraçou por trás. –A esse ponto, você vem me dizer isso... querida?

-Me desculpe! M-mas... mas...!

-Shhhhhh... –Reeve continuava calmo. Levou uma das mãos até um dos seios da moça e o acariciou, enquanto a outra mão descia lenta e delicadamente por sua barriga, seu umbigo, até alcançar o fino tecido de renda de sua calcinha. Passou a acariciar a parte mais sensível de seu corpo por cima do tecido, enquanto Juno frustramente tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas havia perdido a voz. O rapaz foi andando para trás na direção da cama e a levava de volta também, porém Juno já havia voltado a si; se virou, encarando-o e colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros.

-Reeve, entenda... eu não posso.

-Sim, você pode, você deve... –Ele tentava se aproximar dela para beijá-la, mas ela desviou seu rosto.

-Não. Eu não... quero.

-Hmm... –Ele a soltou, pensativo. –Aí a situação já muda. Pensei que estava apenas insegura, mas se você diz que não quer, devo respeitá-la e pedir desculpas.

-Tudo bem mesmo? Eu sinto muito deixar você me trazer até aqui para não acontecer nada! Só que mesmo que eu e Vincent ainda não tenhamos nada, eu gosto dele! E quero lutar por ele...

-Era isso o que eu queria ouvir de você, querida. –Era incrível o modo com que Reeve estava compreensível, mesmo naquele estado. –Eu entendo você. E quero que seja assim sempre, eu sou seu amigo a partir de agora, quero ajudar vocês dois, quero ver você feliz. Vamos... vista-se. Que tal aproveitarmos um pouquinho a mais do parque e depois voltarmos?

-Tudo bem...

-Não se preocupe, tá? –Reeve piscou para ela e sorriu. Aquele sorriso a deixou tão aliviada, era como se um peso imenso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Mas aquilo era verdade, ele estava sendo sincero. Reeve era um cara tranquilo, galanteador, sim... Mas caso acontecesse de gostar de uma mulher que não o queria, ele não se importava. Para ele havia coisas mais importantes na vida à fazer do que sofrer por mulher. E isso era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois vestiram as roupas em silêncio, e apesar das coisas terem sido resolvidas ali, um certo clima de constrangimento ficou entre eles, talvez por não ter acontecido nada, talvez pelo que iria acontecer, mas não aconteceu. Contudo, aquilo foi necessário acontecer, de certa forma, pois Juno pôde perceber o quanto gostava de Vincent e o quanto estava preocupada por tê-lo deixado lá em Kalm, e então algo ficou obvio para ela: Vincent só disse que ela poderia ir ao encontro com Reeve porque sentiu medo, não queria dizer não e fazê-la pensar que era dono dela e que a proibiria de fazer algo, além do mais, ainda não eram nem namorados e só estavam enrolando, coisa que Reeve fez questão de dizer a ela para abrir seus olhos. Mesmo com tantos pensamentos positivos e negativos, a moça se sentia bem melhor do que quando chegaram ao parque, e agora os dois já saíam do hotel, rumo às atrações e eventos do Gold Saucer. Mas ela não podia negar, queria o mais rápido possível chegar à Kalm, encontrá-lo e abraçá-lo tão forte até que não aguentasse mais. Ela queria vê-lo e dizer tudo o que sente de uma vez por todas.

-x-

Já Vincent, não estava em um dia lá tão bom assim...

O moreno adorava usar roupas escuras, portanto usava calças jeans azul-escuro rasgadas e jaqueta de couro preta. Uma combinação perfeita para lhe dar um ar de revolta, mas não era bem essa a impressão que ele queria passar, afinal estava com uma cara péssima, cara de quem não estava nem um pouco revoltado, mas sim triste. Ele havia se mandado para Edge of Town assim que Juno e Reeve partiram no helicóptero, e foi direto para o 7h Heaven. Na verdade ele não queria que seus amigos o vissem daquela forma, mas ele sentiu vontade de estar com eles naquele instante. Chegou lá ofegante e sério e se sentou no banco de frente para o balcão. Tifa estava de costas para ele enquanto fazia drinques para os clientes que estavam lá –pois o bar estava cheio- e quando se virou e o viu, se assustou. Além dela, de seus amigos lá estavam Barret, Cid e Cloud.

-Uma dose de whisky, Tifa. –Ele disse frio.

-C-certo... Com gelo? –Ela logo perguntou, não entendendo a atitude do amigo, muito menos o porquê ele estava ali daquela forma. Mas, de fato estava com medo da pergunta que fizera, medo de levar um tiro de Cerberus no meio da testa e ainda ser arremessada pela janela, já que a expressão de Vincent era de quem estava afim de fazer algo do tipo naquela noite linda.

-Não. Sem gelo. –Ele a respondia enquanto fitava os copos de vidro do outro lado do balcão.

Tifa preparou a dose no pequeno copo e o serviu, mas antes mesmo dela colocar a garrafa no lugar ele pediu outro e virou garganta abaixo tão rápido quanto o primeiro. –Eu acho melhor você deixar a garrafa aqui.

Tifa fez o que ele pediu e deixou a garrafa ali mesmo, mas não teve coragem de dizer uma só palavra. Cid olhou para ele do outro lado do balcão de granito preto e fez cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Fitou Cloud e Barret que estavam próximos e se levantou indo na direção de Vincent. Sentou-se ao lado dele e passou a observá-lo, tempo suficiente para que ele tomasse umas cinco doses a mais.

-Você tá bem, cara? –A pergunta de Cid fez Tifa parar o que estava fazendo e observá-los.

-Estou. –Ele disse a única palavra antes de virar mais um copo.

-Não tá com cara de quem tá bem, não... –Cid arqueou uma das sobrancelhas loiras. –Algum problema?

-Já disse que estou bem, deixe-me. –Ele ainda respondia aparentemente calmo, mas estava distante.

No mesmo instante, o PHS de Tifa tocou avisando que havia recebido uma nova mensagem de Shelke. Ela abriu o celular, leu o que estava escrito enquanto mantinha a mão na cintura e deu meia volta, caminhando na direção de Cloud. Disse alguma coisa referente a Juno no ouvido dele e voltou ao seu trabalho. Cloud assoviou para Cid, o chamou e disse algo para ele também. E assim que Cid voltou para perto de Vincent, o mesmo já havia virado mais quatro copos.

-Então, man... –O loiro começou um tanto constrangido e sem coragem de puxar o assunto. –Aquela mocinha fez algo para você? Mulheres são assim mesmo cara, não adianta ficar deprimido.

Vincent virou mais um copo e encarou o amigo com cara de quem o queria matar.

-Isso não é da sua conta.

-Poxa, não fale assim. Somos amigos não somos? Então, me conta... Ela está tendo algo com o Reeve mesmo? Você foi trocado?

A ultima pergunta de Cid foi o suficiente para ele. Levantou-se tão rapidamente que fez o banco de madeira tombar e cair no chão, bateu as garras da mão esquerda com tanta força no granito que arrancou pedacinhos e deixou marcas.

-Qual é o seu problema? Ainda não percebeu que não quero conversa? Saia! –Vincent disse tão alto que fez todos do bar olharem para ele. O bar geralmente era calmo e as pessoas que ali frequentavam até bebiam bastante, às vezes um ou outro ficava bêbado, mas nada que Cloud não resolvesse. Então todos apenas conversavam quando a voz de Vincent assustou a todos.

-Calma, eu só quero ajudar, poxa! –Cid deu um passo para trás e Cloud já estava indo na direção dos dois. –Porra, não tenho culpa se você está mal humorado!

-Cale-se! –Vincent avançou no amigo e o segurou pela camisa, fazendo com que suas garras rasgassem o tecido. Ele estava irreconhecível. Cid costumava ser pavio curto também e se esquentava com muita facilidade, e apesar dos dois serem amigos, aquilo realmente o irritou. Desferiu um soco no nariz de Vincent, um soco que lhe arrancou sangue. O moreno foi para trás e o largou, porém mesmo com o nariz sangrando ele parecia não sentir dor, correu na direção do loiro e lhe deu um soco no estômago, fazendo-o cair no chão e derrubar mais dois bancos.

-Chega! –Tifa gritava enquanto se encolhia com as mãos sobre as orelhas, mas parecia que ninguém a ouvia. Estava assustada, pois nunca havia visto seus amigos tão nervosos.

Sem perder mais tempo, Cloud e Barret separaram a briga. Barret segurou Vincent de uma forma que ele não conseguia se soltar, passou seus braços por debaixo dos braços dele e juntou as mãos atrás de sua nuca, Cloud fez o mesmo com Cid.

-Caralho, me solta! Esse aí tem que aprender a ser mais gentil! –Cid gritava e cuspia enquanto tentava se soltar. Com a barulheira toda, Shelke e Marlene apareceram na porta dos fundos, a pequena estava de pijama e com cara de sono. Tifa correu até elas e as levou de volta para o andar de cima onde ficava a casa, impedindo-as de verem a cena. Logo voltou e ficou no mesmo lugar que estava, não queria se intrometer, a menos que fosse necessário.

-Parem com isso! –Cloud falava alto. –Amigos não devem brigar dessa forma!

-Eu não queria, mas ele me provocou... –Cid começava tentando se explicar.

-Cala essa merda dessa sua boca, Cid! –Barret falava agora, arrastando Vincent para o outro lado do bar. É claro que o ex-Turk não iria se deixar levar com tanta felicidade, do jeito que estava "raivoso". Fincou as garras na perna de Barret e ele o largou no mesmo instante.

-Ah filho da puta! Segura aí Cloud! –Barret só teve tempo de gritar antes de encostar-se à parede.

Vincent correu na direção de Cid de uma forma estranha. Notava-se facilmente que ele não estava lá tão sóbrio, pois havia bebido demais. Porém, antes de alcança-lo, Tifa foi mais esperta e fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente: Pegou a garrafa de whisky e a quebrou na cabeça de Vincent, fazendo com que pedaços de vidro voassem para todos os lados e até mesmo ferissem sua mão. (Aquilo estava parecendo aquelas brigas de desenhos animados, céus... E eu, mesmo depois de morta, ainda tenho que ver essas coisas!) O rapaz colocou a mão sobre a cabeça ferida, cambaleou e caiu sentado no chão. Logo o sangue começava a escorrer pela lateral de seu rosto.

-Ops, acho que eu exagerei... –Tifa olhava assustada para o que acabara de fazer.

-Tudo bem, Tifa... Era a única forma de acalmá-lo. –Barret disse enquanto andava mancando na direção da moça.

-Você não vai querer que eu quebre uma garrafa na sua cabeça também, não é Cid? –Cloud perguntava para o amigo.

-Não... Foi mal, já estou normal... –Ele respondeu rápido e Cloud o soltou finalmente.

-Será que agora podemos nos acalmar, parar com essa confusão e conversar? –Parecia piada, mas a pergunta de Tifa fez todos até que concordar, contudo... Um homem adentrou o bar, correndo desesperado e assustado.

-Pelo amor de Deus, alguém! Estão acabando com Kalm!

-O que? –Vincent perguntava enquanto tentava se levantar, porém caiu novamente no chão.

-Eu não sei o que é, mas estão explodindo a cidade!

-Droga... -Cloud disse antes de correr até uma mulher do outro lado do balcão. No mesmo instante, Cid já correu para fora do bar, acompanhado de Barret que ajudava Vincent a manter-se de pé e caminhar.

-Camile, você pode tomar conta de Marlene e Denzel enquanto saímos? –Cloud perguntava para a mulher de longos cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos esverdeados.

-Claro, querido. Não se preocupem. –Ela respondeu docemente. Camile era a babá das crianças, pois frequentemente Cloud e Tifa precisavam sair e não tinham com quem deixá-los. A moça morava ali perto mesmo e estava no bar todos os dias para ajudá-los nos afazeres também. Ela retirou o avental branco e foi na direção da porta aos fundos do bar, onde tinha uma escada que levava para o andar de cima. Ela tratou de chamar Shelke para que ela pudesse ir com os amigos.

Todos pularam para trás da caminhonete de Barret e ele e Cloud ficaram na frente. O clima era de tensão e medo. Não sabiam o que estava acontecendo em Kalm, nem o que iriam encontrar, mas como sempre, estavam juntos. E apesar da briga, aquilo era o que importava: União.

-x-

Passadas algumas horas aproveitando as atrações de Gold Saucer, Juno e Reeve já estavam exaustos. Sorriam o tempo todo e o clima entre eles parecia ter melhorado. Foi quando decidiram ir embora, fecharam com chave de ouro o passeio após terem andado no teleférico que dava uma grande volta pelo local e pegaram o ônibus "voador" que os deixaram em North Corel. Reeve já havia contatado um de seus soldados e ele já os aguardava na entrada da cidade com o helicóptero. Eles entraram e se acomodaram.

-E então? Gostou? –Reeve perguntava para sua companheira.

-Sim! Mas tudo o que eu quero agora é descansar. –Ela respondia ofegante, suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas.

-Digo o mesmo, deixo você em Kalm e me mando para casa! –Ele disse sorridente.

-Senhor, tudo pronto. Vamos para Kalm City, certo?

-Sim, soldado!

A viagem até Kalm seguiu tranquila e devido ao cansaço, os dois acabaram adormecendo, porém foram acordados pela voz assustada do soldado.

-Senhor? Senhor, acorde! Alguma coisa está errada!

-O que... O que! O que foi? –Reeve acordava assustado também, logo se apoiando na poltrona do soldado.

-Kalm está em chamas!

-Mas... –Ele começava a falar, mas assim que olhou para o lado de fora, não teve mais palavras para dizer. A entrada de Kalm pegava fogo e dava para ver algumas partes da cidade destruídas e também estavam em chamas. Pessoas corriam para todos os lados e dava para se ver homens vestidos de roupas pretas com luzes roxas, estavam mascarados com espécies de máscaras de ar das mesmas cores e usavam metralhadoras para matar as pessoas. –O que é isso... eles me lembram os... Não. Não pode ser.

-O que está acontecendo, Reeve? –Juno já estava acordada e olhava para a cidade também.

-Eu não sei, mas prepare-se. Soldado, vamos descer!

O helicóptero pousou e os dois pularam de lá rapidamente e correram para dentro da cidade. Juno já estava com sua espada elétrica em mãos e Reeve, com Cait Sith ao seu lado, o gato de brinquedo estava no helicóptero o tempo todo.

A cena parecia não ser de verdade: Pessoas mortas, sangue, casas destruídas, gritos, choros, tiros, fogo... Juno parou e não conseguia dar mais um passo sequer. A visão era horrível, aqueles homens mascarados estavam fazendo um verdadeiro massacre ali, e o pior de tudo, matando pessoas inocentes, era como se... Estivessem procurando alguma coisa. E com tantos pensamentos que não se calavam na mente de Juno, apenas um fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas e ela parasse no tempo.

-Vincent...

_Continua..._


	5. I'll just blow it, man!

-x-x-x-

**Jessie's Ghost – Note 05**

Uma das piores sensações que uma pessoa pode sentir é aquela que vem quando acontece algo de ruim. Aquele desespero, aquela preocupação. Você quer saber de todo jeito se alguém que você tanto ama está bem, mas no meio da confusão não tem como... você fica perdido e seus pensamentos te afundam ainda mais. É algo difícil, suas pernas parecem não querer andar, o ar que você respira parece não ir para seus pulmões. A voz? Você a perde enquanto seus olhos dizem por você, olhos lacrimejantes e assustados. Eu, particularmente, senti isso há seis anos atrás, quando morri. No instante em que a Shinra explodiu a placa do sector sete, eu não me importava se eu fosse morrer, mas... só queria saber se Cloud iria ficar bem, queria saber onde ele estava. Por sorte, consegui vê-lo poucos minutos da explosão, poucos minutos da vida me ser arrancada de tal maneira que senti medo. Mas eu o vi correndo, distante... vivo. Ele era a minha vida até o instante em que eu fui embora. Ele não pode me ver, mas eu posso vê-lo e sempre irei acompanhá-lo em sua longa jornada. Tanto ele quanto meus amigos. E Juno também. Ela, que no momento em que viu a cidade de Kalm sendo destruída daquela forma, não sabia o que fazer. Vi em seus olhos aqueles mesmos olhos, os meus, que seguravam o choro, mas mostravam toda a angustia por não ter a resposta de uma pergunta tão importante para acalmar seu coração que batia forte: Onde está você?

O apoio de Reeve naquele instante foi importante. Ao ver aquilo, Juno sentiu-se mal. Seu coração disparou de uma forma incomum e ela cerrou os punhos com tamanha força que machucou suas mãos. Reeve a observava apenas, mas logo começou a ficar preocupado, pois se lembrou das conversas que teve com Vincent referente àquele poder e a falta da matéria que lhe daria estabilidade, assim como a Protomateria em Chaos. A moça se ajoelhou no chão e no mesmo instante um grande tremor atingiu o local que os três estavam e o solo começou a se rachar, levando as rachaduras para todos os lados. Aquele era o poder de Juno, ou melhor, uma pequena demonstração de seu poder completamente instável dentro de seu corpo, capaz de destruir uma cidade, ou até o planeta inteiro.

O rapaz foi rápido, não teve medo e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Juno para que ela voltasse a si. Ela a segurou com força, estava trêmula e fria, pois queria se livrar daquilo. Logo o soldado que os acompanhava no helicóptero já estava armado e ao lado deles, apenas esperando as ordens de seu chefe, embora estivesse sentindo um pouco de medo, contudo a moça se acalmou, respirando fundo aos poucos e se levantando. Assim que Reeve permitiu, os três passaram pela entrada da cidade que mais parecia a entrada do inferno e a cada passo que davam, mais assustados ficavam. Aqueles homens mascarados interrogavam as vítimas de forma bem agressiva, deixando-as assustadas, porém, provavelmente aquelas pessoas inocentes não tinham a resposta que eles procuravam e acabavam mortas. Juno impediu que uma mulher e sua filha fossem mortas e atravessou sua espada elétrica no tronco de um dos homens e o olhar daquela pobre mulher já era o suficiente para mostrar o quanto ela estava agradecida; abraçou a filha e correu.

E então começaram a lutar, eram muitos homens, mas aparentemente não eram tão fortes assim. Foram até o centro da cidade e Reeve viu uma menina baixinha lutando atrapalhadamente contra os mascarados com uma shuriken de ferro. Ele correu até ela, mostrando que a conhecia, Juno e o piloto apenas o seguiram.

-Yuffie! –Ele disse alto, chamando-a.

-Graças a Deus, Reeve! Poxa, estão todos preocupados! –A menina de cabelos curtos e negros respondeu aliviada, com uma das mãos sobre o peito, estava ofegante.

-Todos estão bem? Onde está Vincent? Ele estava aqui na cidade...

-Bom, Reeve... –Yuffie começou. Parecia embaraçoso para ela continuar a falar, mas respirou fundo e prosseguiu, o que fez Juno parar de respirar e sentir aquela pontada no peito. –Eu não estava na hora que aconteceu, pois me chamaram só depois que começou essa confusão toda, é que mais cedo o Vinni foi para Edge e acabou se entupindo de bebida não sei porque... Resumindo; arrumou briga com o Cid e os dois estão quebradinhos.

-Com o Cid? Mas como isso aconteceu? Céus! –Reeve perguntava não acreditando no que ouvia.

-Isso eu ainda não sei... Mas bem, vamos logo acabar com esses idiotas! Eu fiquei aqui esperando vocês chegarem. Todos estão nas montanhas de Kalm esperando. –Ela mudava seu tom de voz e foi toda serelepe para o lado de Juno. –Muito prazer, sou Yuffie!

-Fico feliz em conhecê-la, Yuffie. Sou Juno. –Ela respondeu tentando forçar um sorriso tranquilo frustradamente, seu corpo ainda tremia muito.

-Eu sei, Vinni já falou de você... Está mais preocupado com você do que meu pai comigo, ora! –Ela gargalhou alto e agarrou seu braço. –Vamos!

Yuffie era uma mocinha bastante simpática e um tanto atrapalhada. Mas uma coisa era clara... na verdade ela mesma fazia questão de deixar isso claro indiretamente: Era louca por Vincent! Já o ex-Turk nunca havia dado bola para ela, (Afinal uma garota com apenas dezoito anos de idade não atrairia um homem de... puxa, Vincent! Como você está velho! ...Melhor eu ficar quieta, outra vez...) e isso acabara gerando uma certa rivalidade entre Yuffie e Shelke. Já Shelke nunca demonstrou o que sentia, só que a ninja de Wutai era sempre desconfiada, sempre no pé de Vincent e com ciúmes de todos.

Aos poucos todos os mascarados foram exterminados de Kalm. Reeve ainda tentou interrogar um e torturá-lo, mas ele era estranho, parecia estar hipnotizado e não se importava com as dores que sentia, porém Yuffie perdeu a paciência e o decepou. Logo os gritos cessaram e os restos e escombros daquela tragédia ficaram ali, enquanto o fogo perdia suas forças, dando espaço para a fina chuva que começava a cair para amenizar a dor que todos ali sentiam, amenizar as perdas. O soldado de Reeve havia ido embora com o helicóptero, e os três foram direto para as montanhas de Kalm. Estavam parcialmente machucados, roupas rasgadas e muito cansados. As montanhas ficavam localizadas em um lugar escondido, atrás da cidade, um lugar que ninguém os acharia. Os achar? Por que os procurariam? Enquanto subiam, Yuffie olhava para os lados a todo instante e parecia estar protegendo Juno, desconfiada de qualquer barulho que fosse.

Chegaram exaustos ao topo da montanha mais alta e alguém os esperava inquieta: Tifa. Ela correu até eles e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Juno, uma de suas mãos estava enfaixada, devido ao ferimento que ela mesma causou quando quebrou a garrafa de whisky na cabeça de Vincent no bar.

-Finalmente! Você está bem? –Tifa perguntava nervosa.

-E-estou... –A moça respondeu confusa. –Mas, por que toda essa preocupação? Eu... já estou me recuperando, se é isso...

-Eu sei, mas não é isso... Venham comigo. –

Ela os guiou até uma parte onde havia uma fogueira apagada, provavelmente estava acesa antes da chuva que agora já estava parando. Barret e Cloud estavam usando a matéria de fogo para reacendê-la. Cid estava sentado ao lado da fogueira junto com Shelke, os dois conversavam distraídos e Vincent estava isolado de todos, olhando para a paisagem da cidade semi-destruída. Tifa acenou para que se sentassem em volta da fogueira que voltava à vida e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar, de pé.

-Eles estão atrás de você, Juno.

A Tsviet deu um pulo e sentiu seu coração disparar.

-Mas... por que? Quem estaria atrás de mim? –Ela perguntou indignada.

-Isso não sabemos, mas aqueles homens invadiram a cidade por que sabiam que você estava morando aqui. De certa forma foi bom você ter saído da cidade com Reeve. –Tifa explicou.

-E não é só isso... –Cloud era quem falava agora. –Há alguns dias atrás, eu avistei algo estranho no centro de Midgard quando andava de moto pelas estradas, eram espécies de luzes roxas que vinham lá de perto da Shinra Building e não há mais nada nem ninguém lá, isso me deixou preocupado e eu até avisei Vincent. E hoje, tudo indica que aqueles caras vieram de lá. Ou seja, realmente é algo que temos que nos preocupar.

-Sim, man! Olha só o estado que aqueles imbecis deixaram a cidade! –Barret falava nervoso.

-Vamos até lá. –Juno disse e todos a encararam assustados e em silêncio. Até mesmo Vincent virou brevemente o rosto para olhá-la.

-Como assim? Até Midgard? –Cloud perguntou.

-Sim. Temos que saber o que é isso... Eu ainda não estou em meu perfeito estado, mas não estarei sozinha. E seja lá o que for isso, deve ser detido logo, antes que façam mais chacinas por aí! –A coragem que Juno demonstrava em suas palavras era incrível. Mesmo ferida e exausta, não queria mais deixar que pessoas inocentes pagassem por causa dela. Cloud queria dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, fitou Tifa e em seguida Vincent, mas passou focar sua visão no fogo à sua frente.

-Vamos. –A voz de Vincent finalmente apareceu, direta e fria. –Seja lá o que for, vamos detê-los.

-Bem... se a Juno e o Vincent querem ir, por mim tudo bem. Estou com eles. E vocês? –Tifa perguntou.

-Sim. –O restante respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

-Ótimo. Saímos daqui a pouco... vamos descansar um pouco. –A moça disse, dando um leve sorriso para Juno e apontando a cabeça na direção de Vincent como se estivesse querendo dizer para ela ir até ele. Reeve percebeu e também sorriu para Juno enquanto colocava a mão sobre seu rosto delicado, mas com um fino corte que sangrava.

-Lembre-se do que conversamos hoje... –Ele disse e logo se levantou, indo na mesma direção de Tifa. Todos haviam ido para uma pequena caverna que ficava ali perto.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou. Naquele momento, Juno se sentia uma mera adolescente apaixonada: Coração disparado, nervosismo, falta de ar, tremedeira, suor... Algo que foi até cômico para ela, que mordiscava o lábio inferior enquanto dava curtos passos até o rapaz do outro lado. Seus passos faziam barulho, pois quebravam pedacinhos de rochas. Ela parou a dois metros de distância dele e forçou para que sua voz saísse uniforme.

-Vincent...?

Ele olhou para baixo e em seguida se virou para ela, encarando-a. Juno se assustou quando o viu com o rosto todo ensanguentado, mas logo se lembrou de quando Yuffie havia dito que ele arrumou briga no bar de Tifa. Os dois se olharam por um longo momento, olhares que diziam muitas palavras, faziam muitas perguntas e demonstravam tristeza e alívio ao mesmo tempo.

E aquilo foi o suficiente para que ela corresse até ele e o abraçasse. Um abraço forte, de tal forma que pareciam um fazer parte do outro. Vincent, apesar de estar triste retribuiu aquele abraço da mesma forma e na mesma intensidade. Após isso, os dois se olharam, porém não se soltaram.

-Que bom que está... –Ele parou quando viu o corte profundo em seu torax. -... Bem.

-Não imagina o quanto estive preocupada com você, e-eu... eu só pensei em você o dia todo! - Juno respondia nervosa. –Vincent, ouça. Saí com Reeve por que fiquei com raiva de você quando me disse que eu poderia ir com ele... você nem sequer tentou me impedir, não disse nada! Mas eu não posso deixar o tempo passar assim e não te dizer a verdade. Eu quero estar com você! Somente com você!

Vincent apenas a olhava nos olhos, deixando-a desabafar.

-Não vou negar, eu cedi aos beijos de Reeve. Mas antes que pense, não aconteceu... nada... daquilo...! Ele me entendeu, ele me ajudou.

-Juno... –Ele a abraçava forte novamente. –Você não precisa se explicar assim...

-Preciso sim. Na verdade, eu tenho! Não posso ter medo de te dizer. Pra me sentir melhor... me perdoe Vincent, me perdoe... m-mas, é com você que eu quero ficar, estou disposta à tudo!

-Esta tudo bem, Juno. Também estou disposto à tudo por você –As palavras de Vincent fizeram a moça perder a voz. Ele passou a acariciar os cabelos vermelhos dela, a encostando em seu peito e a acalmando. Um abraço tão gostoso que poderia durar para sempre.

-Vamos para lá, com todos? –Ele a perguntou, a soltando finalmente.

-Sim, vamos.

Vincent se virou e caminhava lentamente na direção da caverna. Juno caminhou na mesma velocidade que ele, com as mãos para trás. Estava corada e sem jeito.

- ...Vincent... ? –Ele se virou para ela.

-Hum? –Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Juno se inclinou para frente e para cima e encostou seus lábios nos lábios do rapaz. Ele se assustou de início, mas logo se deixou levar pelas sensações que sentia. Apesar de ser um beijo simples e calmo, significou muito para os dois. A moça separou os lábios dos dele, causando aquele barulhinho de beijo, sorriu e correu na direção da caverna. Ele permaneceu paralisado por alguns segundos, mas deu um leve sorriso antes de caminhar na mesma direção.

-x-

-"As coisas estão se ajeitando, não é? ...Você pode viver agora, Vincent." –As palavras de Lucrecia ecoavam na mente de Vincent assim que ele acordou do breve cochilo, na caverna. Contudo, já era hora de ir: Rumo à Midgard! Mas ele havia tomado uma decisão, pararia de pensar naquela mulher do passado, para viver intensamente com esta nova mulher do presente... e do futuro.

E então todos estavam preparados e não importava o que estivesse acontecendo em Midgard. Aquelas pessoas ali reunidas passaram por muitas coisas no passado e sempre um ajudando o outro, uma verdadeira equipe, a AVALANCHE, e isso é uma das coisas mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha... enfim, deixe-me continuar.

Após o merecido descanso, todos subiram na caminhonete de Barret: O dono do veículo, Vincent e Juno ficaram na frente e o restante lá atrás. Como eu já havia mencionado anteriormente, Barret adora pisar no acelerador até que o pedal se quebre, e foi o que ele fez! Acabaram chegando rápido na cidade de Edge, mas assim que entraram em Midgard não poderiam mais usar a caminhonete, pois era impossível, não haviam mais ruas devido aos escombros que permaneceram ali. Todos desceram e foram a pé. Quanto mais se aproximavam da Shinra Building, era mais visível aquelas luzes roxas que vinham do local. Todos estavam hesitantes, porém preparados, com armas em mãos para enfrentar o que fosse.

Finalmente o grupo chegou à seu destino, mas de fato aquele local não era mais o mesmo a muitos anos, ainda mais depois da destruição que o meteoro havia feito há seis anos atrás; era uma bagunça só, no meio de um local sujo e deserto onde os únicos seres eram os animais que adoravam tudo aquilo. Cloud logo se lembrou da ultima batalha que teve com Sephiroth, no alto daquele local e do quanto ainda sentia um certo aperto no peito ao se lembrar de sua frase: "Eu nunca serei uma lembrança.", frase que permanece na mente dele até os dias de hoje. Já Vincent, se lembrou de quando lutou contra Rosso the Crimson ali mesmo e a mesma estava quase morrendo quando decidiu pular do prédio para acabar de vez com a sua vida. O local estava abandonado e Vincent sabia exatamente aonde deveria estar os restos mortais da mulher, porém ali não havia nada. Ele parou, confuso com seus pensamentos e fitou o chão com ar de preocupação.

-O que foi? –Juno o perguntou, quebrando osilêncio e todos olharam para ele, parando também.

-Nada... é só que... aquele local... –E apontou para onde olhava. De fato ele se lembrava exatamente, não havia dúvidas, ela deveria estar ali mesmo. Tanto que após aquela mesma batalha ele desceu do prédio para confirmar se Rosso realmente havia morrido e mesmo tendo a certeza disso, não conseguiu lutar contra a sua raiva e disparou mais alguns tiros nela.

No mesmo instante, Juno abandonou aquele olhar de preocupação com Vincent e passou a olhar para o nada enquanto dava alguns passos para frente.

-Me lembrei do que você me contou, você matou minha irmã aqui... não é? –A moça demonstrava tristeza em seu tom de voz.

-...Sim. –O ex-Turk respondeu friamente, com medo de dizer mais alguma coisa.

-Hum... –Juno também não sentiu vontade de dizer mais nada, consequentemente todos ficaram em silêncio, em um clima um pouco desagradável.

-Man... estão ouvindo isso? Não é coisa boa não... –A pergunta de Cid fizeram todos se concentrar no barulho. A verdade é que cada um ali procurava um bom motivo para desfazer aquele silêncio todo. O barulho parecia vir de longe e lembrava pessoas marchando e falando alguma coisa. Antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa, todos se viram cercados por homens mascarados, aqueles mesmos que invadiram Kalm. Todos empunhavam grandes metralhadoras na direção deles.

-... Shit! –Cid concluía que realmente não era nada bom.

A primeira coisa que Vincent fez foi proteger Juno com seu corpo, o que deixou Yuffie um tanto irritada.

-O que vocês querem? Saiam! Se não nós lutaremos. –Cloud falava alto e claro.

-HAHAHA! –Um dos homens ria. Este se vestia diferente dos outros, com uma espécie de sobre-tudo por cima do uniforme. –Nossa líder é quem lutará com vocês! E ela está atrás de alguém aí... –Ele apontou com a arma para a direção de Vincent.

-Não teremos medo de sua líder. Onde ela está e quem é ela? –Vincent perguntava furioso.

-Hahaha... –O homem dava passos lentos para trás, se dirigindo a uma parte escura do que sobrou da construção. Logo puderam ver uma silhueta feminina passando ao lado dele e se dirigindo aos outros. Pelo barulho que seus passos causavam, parecia usar saltos e carregava algo consideravelmente grande em uma das mãos.

-Ora, ora... –Ela disse. Seu tom de voz carregava uma certa ironia e frieza. –É tão bom ver você outra vez, Vincent... Valentine.

Assim que ela saiu da escuridão, o que viram foi assustador: Rosso the Crimson! Porém, ela estava diferente. Seus cabelos continuavam vermelhos e penteados para trás, mas agora estavam absurdamente compridos e quase arrastavam no chão. Suas roupas também estavam diferentes e davam um ar mais pesado para ela, roupas pretas com luzes roxas, rasgadas em alguns lugares. Ela usava a mesma arma que também tinha a mesma coloração de suas vestimentas. Seu rosto estava mais pálido e em seus olhos notava-se aquele mesmo brilho roxo.

-Rosso! Como você está viva? Esses homens estão com você? –Vincent foi o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa.

-Hahaha... –Ela colocava levemente a mão de garras sobre a boca para conter o riso. –Esses são os meus soldados, os Crimson Rider Soldiers e estão sob o meu comando! Agora quanto a eu ter voltado à vida... –Ela parou e olhou na direção de Vincent, mas não diretamente para ele. –Estão vendo... isto? –A mulher abriu uma das mãos e mostrou algo como uma pequena esfera que emanava um brilho amarelo muito forte que iluminou o local.

-Leniency... matéria... –Juno saiu de trás de Vincent e a encarou. –Rosso... minha irmã...

-Pois bem... você se lembra perfeitamente disso não é, Juno? –Ela contemplava a matéria em suas mãos. –Esta matéria foi construída por mim, Azul e Weiss. Nós a fizemos para Juno. Minha querida irmã seria uma máquina de destruição! Porém exageramos um pouco e sua instabilidade nos deixou com medo de nos destruirmos... Então tomamos a decisão de mantê-la desacordada e programamos a sua volta para a guerra que tivemos contra... Vocês. Acontece que alguém conseguiu invadir nosso esconderijo e modificou o seu despertar, e eu percebi isso só quando estava prestes a morrer. De fato havíamos nos esquecido de Juno, Azul a trancou para ser esquecida mesmo. Esta matéria, meus caros era para estar com ela. Isto tem a função de controlar esta coisa dentro dela, esta coisa capaz de destruir este planeta imundo! E também... –Rosso andou na direção da irmã e passou uma de suas garras no rosto dela. –Esta matéria pode fazer alguém voltar à vida e feito isso, a pessoa volta muito mais forte. A Leniency passou tanto tempo presa em meu cinto, depois que eu morri, que acabou me ressuscitando! Isso não é ótimo?

-Rosso... você teve a maravilhosa oportunidade de voltar à vida. Por que não usa isso para o bem? Tenho certeza que todos irão te perdoar! –Shelke mostrava revolta em suas palavras.

-Cale-se, traidora! –Rosso abriu a mão na direção de Shelke e a jogou contra uma coluna do outro lado com seu poder.

-Shelke! –Tifa correu na direção da menina que agora estava desacordada e ferida.

-Sabe... de certa forma eu vou usar para o bem, sim. Estou atrás de você, Juno, pois quero o seu poder. Com ele, eu posso destruir este planeta e terminar o que nós, Tsviets não conseguimos com Omega e Chaos graças ao Vincent e esse seu grupinho imundo. –Ela apontou para todos com desprezo. Vamos para um novo planeta, eu e quem for escolhido por mim... quem realmente merecer isto! Claro que todos vocês não estão inclusos...

-Por que esta obsessão de um novo planeta, Rosso? –Vincent a perguntava enquanto apontava a Cerberus na direção de sua cabeça.

-Este mundo está sujo, querido. E a única forma de limpá-lo e refazê-lo! Mas, será do jeito que eu quero... E você sabe, não sabe Juno? Terei de matar você para drenar o seu poder através desta poderosa matéria.

-Ela é sua Irma, droga! Como assim você vai matá-la? –Barret também mostrava a sua revolta e também apontava a sua arma contra ela.

-Você ainda assim lutará contra o seu destino, querida irmã? Você já não tem mais ninguém mesmo, nem família...

-O que... o que você fez com a minha mãe? –Juno aumentava seu tom de voz e parecia furiosa. A mãe da qual ela se referiu era a sua mãe adotiva que morava em Gongaga e cuidou dela até Azul sequestrá-la.

-O mesmo que vou fazer com você e seus companheiros. –Rosso respondeu friamente.

-Você a matou! Não vou permitir que você mate as pessoas que são especiais para mim! Não vou! –Ela gritou.

-Juno, não! –Vincent tentou impedi-la, mas era tarde demais e ela já estava correndo na direção da irmã.

Nesse instante, Vincent e os outros viram e Juno uma outra pessoa, e a força daquela jovem mulher assustada finalmente apareceu, revelando-se no meio da escuridão dos escombros uma mulher confiante e segura. Ela segurou com força a sua espada elétrica e foi para cima de Rosso, tentando acertá-la. Uma tentativa frustrada, porém dava para se notar a sua força. A mulher de preto se desviava dos golpes com facilidade e no momento em que as armas das duas se chocaram uma contra a outra, Rosso a olhou surpresa.

-Ora, ora... Aí está você, Juno the Moonlight! Mostre-me a luz da lua que estava escondido até agora! Deixe-me orgulhosa pelo que eu mesma fiz de você!

Juno deu alguns passos para trás, ofegante e segurou sua espada na frente de seu rosto, horizontalmente. Passou a outra mão sobre a lâmina de luz vermelha e pôde se ouvir faíscas, que não a machucaram. Ela rapidamente deu um salto e fez um movimento com a espada que no meio da escuridão podia-se ver perfeitamente a forma de uma lua minguante, seguido de um movimento giratório que mandou raios e uma forte ventania na direção de Rosso. Ela foi arremessada para o outro lado, porém caiu de pé. Passou a mão sobre o leve ferimento que se fez na lateral de seu rosto para limpar o sangue que escorria e sorriu.

-É só isso, Juno? –Ela se recompôs e apontou sua arma em forma de arco gigante para a irmã. –Você feriu meu rosto... isso me irritou. Acho que vou acabar com você agora mesmo!

-Não terei medo! –Juno disse mostrando sua coragem. Ela olhou para Vincent e seus olhos carregavam um brilho avermelhado estranho. Toda a parte branca de seus olhos estava cinza-escuro e o centro de seus olhos brilhava com aquela luz.

-Vai se arrepender de dizer que não tem medo... –Rosso correu na direção de Juno e pretendia golpeá-la com sua arma, porém a voz de Cid a interrompeu.

-CORRAM! –Cid gritou do outro lado. Ele havia pegado Shelke e a carregava nas costas. Todos, assustados, fizeram o que ele disse, inclusive Juno que foi praticamente arrastada por Barret e tentou lutar contra, pois ainda queria batalhar com a irmã, porém não conseguiu.

Rosso correu para alcançá-los, mas foi surpreendida por uma explosão que foi causada nos arredores, e todos aqueles escombros e restos de paredes e escadas caíram sobre ela e seus soldados.

-Ahhh! –Ela gritou enfurecida. –Não importa para onde você vá, eu acho você, Juno!

A voz de Rosso ficava cada vez mais distante enquanto o grupo corria no meio da escuridão.

-Céus, o que foi aquilo? –Cloud perguntava assustado.

-Uma brilhante ideia minha! –Cid falava ofegante. –Enquanto Rosso falava as porcarias dela eu saí de perto sem que percebessem e instalei mini foguetes-bombas em lugares estratégicos para derrubar aquele monte de coisa! Deu certo! Haha!

-É, até que deu certo... mas isso poderia ter nos atingido também! Você pensou nisso também? –Barret perguntava indignado.

-Não vá brigar comigo agora não ô seu idiota! Deu certo, não deu? Então agora vamos sair daqui.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... foi uma boa ideia Barret. Agora eu entendi por que Cid carregava essa mochila enorme o tempo todo... –Vincent tentava tranquilizar o amigo.

Logo o grupo alcançou o local onde Barret havia estacionado o seu veículo e todos entraram. Como de costume, ele pisou no acelerador e saíram rápido de Midgard. O grupo já estava na estrada que levava para Edge of Town e a viagem se tranquilizava a cada minuto, pois não havia sinal de Rosso ou de seus soldados.

-E agora, para onde vamos? Não podemos voltar à Kalm agora... –Reeve falava preocupado.

-Tem razão... Acho melhor ficarmos em Edge hoje, e então faremos o seguinte: Enquanto Juno ainda se recupera, a cada dois ou três dias nós iremos para cidades diferentes, dessa forma Rosso não vai encontrá-la e caso ainda assim isso aconteça, nós estaremos com ela. –Cloud explicou.

-Concordo com você. –Tifa opinou. –Acho que é o melhor a se fazer. Todos concordam também?

-Sim. -Todos responderam.

-Eu não poderei ficar. –Reeve disse, um tanto chateado. –Tenho que cuidar da WRO, não posso deixá-los sozinhos...

-Tudo bem, amigo. –Vincent olhava para ele e sorria.

-Obrigado. –Ele também sorria enquanto brincava com as mãos de Cait Sith. –Ah, Vincent...

-Sim?

-Me desculpe. –As palavras de Reeve deixaram todos curiosos olhando para ele.

-Pelo quê?

-Você sabe, apenas... me desculpe. –Ele disse antes de bater no vidro da caminhonete e pedir para que Barret parasse o veículo. –Pessoal, eu fico aqui. Mandarei um de meus soldados me buscar, agora quanto a vocês, façam o que Cloud disse. Qualquer coisa, me liguem. Adeus.

-Até mais, cara! –Cid respondeu acenando animadamente, ainda estava feliz por sua invenção ter dado certo.

-Tchau, Juno. –Ele olhou somente para ela antes de pular do veículo e sumir, levando Cait Sith pela mão.

-Muito bem... –Vamos procurar algum lugar de Edge que não seja perto de nenhuma de nossas casas. Ok? –Cloud perguntou.

-Tenho uma ideia... –Tifa começou e todos estranharam quando a mesma esboçou um sorriso e olhou para Cloud. –Podemos ficar no Wall Market de Edge, o que acham? Um local repleto de bordéis e lojas seria o ultimo lugar que Rosso procuraria.

-Céus... isso me trás más lembranças... –Cloud se desanimou e deitou a cabeça no vidro. De fato Tifa fez questão de contar a todos os seus amigos que Cloud já precisou se vestir de mulher para salvá-la das mãos de Don Corneo e de seu bordel em Midgard. E aquela expressão de medo e preocupação no rosto de todos, foi substituída por uma expressão de alegria e risos. Juno, por não entender ainda do que estavam falando, apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito de Vincent e adormeceu devido ao cansaço que sentia. O grupo seguiu viagem tranquilamente e estavam preparados para uma nova jornada que surgia, mais uma vez derrotar o mal.

_Continua..._


End file.
